


Programmed Care

by cupofbrownsugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also these two nerds bang a lot which I hadn't originally planned for but here we are, Alternate Universe, Beta Gavin Reed, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Hank Anderson, Brief discussion of suicide but it's just a conversation about past consideration, Hank's ex-wife is mentioned and she's cool, M/M, Omega Hank Anderson, Omega Verse, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrownsugar/pseuds/cupofbrownsugar
Summary: “Hello, my name is Connor. I am the therapy android sent by Cyberlife.”“Therapy android…?” Hank said, squinting into the morning light coming in from his front door, half awake and wearing only boxers, an old tee, a ratty bathrobe, and some chewed up slippers. “I didn't order no goddamn therapy android.”“I was ordered by your department, Lieutenant,” Connor, the android, replied easily, “I was told that Captain Fowler had informed you of this previously.”Hank grunted in reply, sipping from his coffee as he thought back. He was on day five of his forced sabbatical and some details had all blurred together. “Wait, what kind of therapy? Are you here to teach me some new-fangled yoga or somethin’?”“I am a prototype Alpha Android, sir, programmed in the specialized handling and care of postmenopausal and stress-suffering omegas-”The door was slammed in his face, leaving nothing but the peaceful silence of the morning broken up by a few song birds. Connor blinked for a moment, his routine interrupted, before knocking again.-In short, Hank gets a therapy android, and he's not happy with it.





	Programmed Care

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am the therapy android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Therapy android…?” Hank said, squinting into the morning light coming in from his front door, half awake and wearing only boxers, an old tee, a ratty bathrobe, and some chewed up slippers. “I didn't order no goddamn therapy android.”

“I was ordered by your department, Lieutenant,” Connor, the android, replied easily, “I was told that Captain Fowler had informed you of this previously.”

Hank grunted in reply, sipping from his coffee as he thought back. He was on day five of his forced sabbatical and some details had all blurred together. “Wait, what kind of therapy? Are you here to teach me some new-fangled yoga or somethin’?”

“I am a prototype Alpha Android, sir, programmed in the specialized handling and care of postmenopausal and stress-suffering omegas-”

The door was slammed in his face, leaving nothing but the peaceful silence of the morning broken up by a few song birds. Connor blinked for a moment, his routine interrupted, before knocking again.

Instead of the door reopening, Connor heard the unintelligible sounds of a phone call happening inside. The Lieutenant yelled, and then groaned, and then by his tone, seemed to finally concede and the call ended.

Connor chose this time to knock again, hitting air on the third knock as Hank threw open the door, growling, _“Get in here, you damn nuisance”_, and pulled him swiftly inside by the elbow.

A minute or so later found the android sitting at the kitchen table as the older omega swore under his breath and got himself another cup of coffee. Connor quietly took in his surroundings, though most of his attention and analysis was taken up by a drooling Saint Bernard that had decided to place its large head in his lap. 

Hank sat down across from him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes over his coffee mug. “I'm not offering you anything ‘cause you all don't eat or drink.” He took another sip. “And I don't like you.”

Connor looked at him passively, seeming to consider what to say next. “What is your dog’s name?” He looked to the dog’s head in his lap. “I like dogs.”

Hank furrowed his brow but answered reluctantly, “That's Sumo.” The dog made a small _‘wuff’_ sound at his name. “That's right, Sumo, we don't like him, keep an eye on him.”

Contrary to Hank’s words, Sumo nudged his head under Connor’s hand, and made a whining noise until the android hesitantly attempted a petting motion. 

After a minute in silence disturbed only by Sumo’s tail thumping against the ground, Hank grimaced and growled, “Do you know why they sent you, kid?”

“Because I am designed to aid distressed and aging omegas, and-”

“Because _nobody else_ wants to deal with a rotten old omega like me,” Hank snarled, “Nobody wants to mate- to have anything to do with an omega that’s way past their prime. _You're_ here because they couldn't _pay_ a human to come try and sort my shit out. A _machine_ literally had to be _designed_ for this crap, and that's their _only_ option if they ever want me back in the field again.”

Connor took in his words quietly, his hand still petting the dog diligently, then responded, “I am sorry that you are unhappy with the situation, Lieutenant, but I am programmed to assist you in all areas that you may need and my mission is to ensure that you are satisfied with my care.” 

“Yeah, right,” Hank answered bitterly, “You wanna help me? Why don't you clean my house, make a fuckin’ omelette, I don't need you nosing into my personal prob-”

But Connor had already stood and left the room after gently removing the dog from his lap. After a moment’s surprise, Hank followed after him to find the android cleaning up his living room: folding blankets, collecting garbage, and putting long forgotten throw pillows back in place.

“Proper nesting and feeding are important parts of an omega’s emotional and physical health,” Connor answered to Hank’s questioning expression, “I can make you an omelette as well once I am done.”

“Huh,” Hank replied, nodding slowly at the tidied room, “Well, why don't you go pour me some whiskey then, that'd be better than some damn eggs.”

The LED at the side of the android's forehead flashed yellow for a moment, and then returned to blue. “That would be detrimental to all factors of your health currently.” 

Connor left the room just as suddenly as before to go back to the kitchen. Hank stood alone and confused in the living room until he heard the opening of the cupboards followed by liquid pouring into the sink. 

“Hey hey hey HEY, _stop!_” Hank sprang after him. “Don't pour that out, you plastic prick!”

Connor looked over to him without halting his actions, hands moving seamlessly to pour out each bottle without looking. “I apologize, Lieutenant, but I am designed to follow my programming for your care, not your requests specifically. If they are not in line with my mission, then they will not be conducted.”

Hank fumed, like a building terrible storm before deflating. He felt miserable, feeling the too familiar wave of frustration and despair that came with fighting a fight he wasn’t allowed to win. He snarled darkly, hostile, “I _really_ don't like you, I hope you know that.”

He saw the LED flicker yellow again before returning to blue. Those neat eyebrows furrowed just slightly before clearing, face and tone blank. “I will make a note of that, Lieutenant.”

“Good.” Hank glared at him, then turned to leave the room. “Sumo! We’re going for a walk.”

-

The fresh air helped, somewhat. It was hard to stay so angry when the spring breeze smelt like sweet grass and Sumo was bounding in front of him. He was still unhappy, but he was always unhappy, so at least it was manageable.

Spite was still going strong, as usual, and he was ready to ignore that damn robotic nanny until it rusted from disuse.

He opened the door to find the android standing just inside, stock still and staring at him.

“_Jesus fuck,_” Hank swore as he jumped back, “Can you fuckin’ _not_ do that?”

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I had just wanted to apologize for my previous actions.” The android's eyebrows were furrowed again, speaking with a new tightness to his lips. “Though I am designed to ensure your best of care, I was also… inconsiderate in how I went about doing so.”

Connor peered at the kitchen, and then back to the officer. “I do not regret disposing of your alcohol, but I did not intend to make you unhappy.”

“Who would be happy from that?!” Hank replied incredulously, “Having some mechanical caretaker come into their home to treat them like a pathetic invalid and having to _let_ it because their boss said so?!”

Connor nodded, LED yellow again, saying carefully, “I understand.” Hank wasn't aware an android could look uncomfortable but this one certainly did. “I… I would like to try and start over, or at least, ease some of this tension, if that's alright.”

“Good fuckin’ luck with that.” Hank pushed past him, ignoring how Sumo went to lick the android's hand.

“Is there perhaps a food you like?” Connor asked, eyes on him and hand on Sumo’s head. “I am programmed with a variety of recipes. You had mentioned an omelette earlier, but I do not know if that had been a genuine request.”

Hank's stomach growled without his permission and he in turn growled back, “There ain't no good food in this house and the only thing I'm craving is some Moo Goo Gai Pan from Wong’s, and like you're gonna let me have that at 10 am on a Tuesday.”

The android broke eye contact and froze, eyelashes fluttering and LED whirling, before looking to him again. “Order placed. It should arrive within 45 minutes. Would you like to take a shower in the meantime while I continue cleaning up?”

Hank glared, but had no argument otherwise. He felt almost as if he were pouting and tried with all his spite not to show it. He headed for the shower, grumbling, “I still don't like you.”

This time, the corner of Connor’s mouth twitched upward, just slightly. He nodded, saying, “Still noted, Lieutenant.”

-

“Is there anything that you'd like to know about me, Lieutenant?”

“Hell no,” Hank replied through a mouthful of Chinese takeout, readying another bite with his chopsticks, “Well yeah, actually, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

“Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration,” Connor answered fluidly.

“Well, they fucked up.” Hank wiped at his mouth, and sniffed. “And your smell, why is it so… bare?”

“It is synthetic alpha pheromones.”

Hank wrinkled his nose in distaste. “It’s fuckin’ empty. It doesn't tell me anything about you at all, other than that you're supposed to be an alpha.”

“My scent will adapt to yours the longer that I am with you and will settle into one that matches your ideal preferences,” Connor supplied, “My other features, however, including my voice and appearance, are relatively set.”

“Relatively?”

“I could adjust my hair colour, if you like.”

The android's eyelids fluttered, and then his hair changed to black, then blond, and then a gray very similar to Hank’s own.

“Now you're just mocking me, change it back.” Hank waved at it until Connor reverted it back to its original brown. He leaned forward to look at him with narrowed eyes, saying accusingly, “If you were designed to be an alpha, how come you’re smaller than me?”

Connor blinked and tilted his head as he prepared his response. “Cyberlife was given the impression by your captain that you would have reacted extremely negatively to the most common idea of an alpha. I have it quoted on file that you expressed this by saying, _‘Like hell am I gonna let some big, brooding Neanderthal try and throw his weight around all over the place’_.”

The android had used Hank's own voice for the last part, and Hank recoiled, exclaiming, “Cut that out!! That’s freaky, damnit.”

Connor nodded and continued speaking in his own voice, “It seemed that you would not find a partner that is much physically larger than you appealing or attractive, so I am not.” He sat up straighter, shoulders back. “Though I may not appear to have what is generally considered to be the ideal alpha features, I can assure you that you will be satisfied with your care.”

Hank grunted, but considered the alpha's words. “Alright, so I’m not into what a normal little omega should want. But what if was, huh?” He leaned forward, voice low. “What if I wanted you to hold me down and make me take it?”

Connor didn't blink this time, taking no time to answer. “Then I would give you what you wanted.” He leaned forward, just slightly, as the Lieutenant had done. “Thoroughly.”

Hank felt his face heat and wasn't sure what emotion caused it, but he wasn't happy with any of the possibilities. He leaned back and huffed, “Don't get cocky, kid.”

“I am not cocky, Lieutenant, ” Connor replied, leaning back as well, “just efficient.”

-

“Why are you following me around like a poodle, I already have Sumo as a therapy dog.”

Sumo woofed from his spot on the carpet as if on cue.

“Good dog.” 

Hank was walking through the house with an armful of laundry, picking up any stray clothes he’d let fall around the house, while the therapy android dutifully followed behind him.

It had been a few days since the android had first arrived and Connor had taken to cleaning the house, but Hank insisted that he not touch his stuff anymore and left the tidying up to himself. He was a grown ass man, he could put away his own things. If the android made of durable metal and plastic wanted to get down on its knees and scrub underneath the sink, then Hank wasn’t going to stop him. His back ached from just _watching_ the bot bend to clean out the fridge. 

After a third tour around the house, Hank gave up on getting the android to leave him be, and sat heavily down on the couch in the living room. The android sat on the adjacent loveseat, sitting upright and proper as always as he regarded him intently.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Connor reached forward to gently take hold of the Lieutenant’s hand, and then placed two of the omega’s fingers on his tongue.

“What are you doing?!” Hank yelped, pulling instinctively away but finding the android's gentle grip was not that easy to break out of.

“Checking your hormone levels,” Connor answered simply, with a tilt of his head.

Hank tore his fingers back, this time successfully, spluttering, “What?! Fuck off, I've had enough doctors poking and prodding at me, I don't need something _licking_ at me now too!”

Connor’s LED whirled, his eyes flicking back and forth before he looked to Hank and said, “Would you like some yogurt?”

Hank paused, caught off guard, his voice stuck in his throat as he thought, _Fuck, I would like some yogurt._

At Hank’s reaction, Connor gave a small smile, and stood to walk to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a bowl of Greek yogurt topped with honey and walnuts.

Hank's eyebrows were furrowed, but he took the bowl readily, eating immediately as Connor sat back down and watched him.

“_Fuck hot damn,_” Hank murmured through bites, “How did you know that?”

Connor smiled again. “My tongue sensors detected that your vitamin B12 levels were low. I decided that this would be both a satisfying and healthy solution for that kind of craving. I also know that you are fond of honey, as I have seen you use it in the herbal teas that I have gotten for you.” Hank’s face tightened at being caught, but Connor continued, “Though it is high in sugar, its positive effect on your mood is worth the unnecessary calories.”

Hank hesitated before asking, spoon still in mouth, “...Is that a roundabout robot way to say I can live a little?”

Connor paused, eyebrows raised, and answered, “Yes, I suppose it is.” He gave a small smile. “You may _live it up_, as they say, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, fuckin’ _Maseltov_ to me, I’m allowed some honey.” He took another bite and tried to hide his relish, but the android’s content expression showed that he was unsuccessful.

-

“So, androids can scent?” Hank asked as he put a box of bran cereal into the cart. Connor, walking next to him, had frowned at him intently when he'd first reached for the sugary one, going from yellow to blue as the Lieutenant groaned and reached for the healthier one. Connor did put the honey in the cart himself, as if it were a small peace treaty.

There had also been a small discourse over who was pushing the cart, which was resolved with the compromise that Connor could unload everything into the car later. 

“Generally no, but I can, as I am an advanced prototype,” Connor answered, “Trials have shown that omegas respond more positively when more natural body functions are present, such as scent glands and other bodily fluids.”

“Other bodily-?” Hank's nose wrinkled, looking from the tzatziki he'd been inspecting to the android. “Gross.”

“It’s all synthetic and sterile, I can assure you,” Connor said amicably, “but I can turn off these features if you'd like.”

Hank grimaced even more at the thought of it. “That might be worse and just… dry.” He hesitated before saying, “...Typical omegas would want that stuff no matter what, so shouldn't you be doing it anyway? No matter what I feel? Isn’t that what goes along with your programming?”

The android paused before answering, selecting his words carefully, “...I am programmed to deal with typical omega behaviours, yes,” he paused at Hank’s scowl but then continued on, “Though you may have personal challenges that I am not specifically designed for, adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” His mouth flicked up into a brief smile and he winked, taking the omega aback. “I welcome the new and challenging, Lieutenant.”

Eyebrow raised, Hank asked, “What about the old and difficult?”

Connor’s lip twitched again in an impression of a smile. “That as well.”

Hank looked away, peeking into the freezers for frozen vegetables, voice more hesitant as he asked, “Can you knot?”

Connor blinked in confusion, tilting his head. “Can I not what, Lieutenant?”

“Don’t get fuckin’ smart,” Hank turned back to him to growl, “I meant- can you get a knot?”

“Oh.” Connor seemed to understand this time. “Yes, Lieutenant. Though unlike a typical alpha, mine can be deflated prematurely if preferred.” 

“I- really?”

Connor nodded. “It is up to the omega’s preference.”

“Well, that’s a first,” Hank grumbled.

Connor held the freezer door open for him as he dug around for the brand he liked. “There are certain objectives I must commit to even if it is against your liking, as in anything that is in the interest of your health and wellbeing. But for your personal preference and happiness, that will be up to your discretion.”

Hank poked his head back out of the freezer. “So you won't get out of my house, but you won't make me put on a maid outfit when I tidy up.”

“Correct,” Connor answered with a nod, eyebrow raised, “Though I will not stop you if you choose to do as such.”

Hank stepped back from the freezer and looked at him intently, scratching his chin thoughtfully. His eyes flicked down then up quickly, asking flatly, “How big is it?”

Connor blinked once before replying, “How big would you like it to be?”

“Jesus fuck, is that adjustable too?!”

Connor’s mouth twitched in response, and Hank blushed.

“You’re fuckin’ with me now, aren’t you,” Hank groused as Connor blinked innocently. “Do you go into rut?”

“I can when specifically requested,” Connor answered with a nod. 

“Do you mark territory?”

“My scent will permeate your home and subsequently you as well, but otherwise no.”

Hank rubbed his chin again, considering his next words. “Do you find me attractive?”

“Yes,” Connor answered quickly and easily, giving an affirmative nod.

“Are you programmed to say that?”

“...Yes,” Connor admitted, slowly and with difficulty, his brows furrowed. “That does not mean it is not-”

“Do you feel pleasure?” Hank interrupted, “Do you feel pain? Do you get pleasure from pain?”

Luckily, there was no one else in the aisle with them, though Hank wouldn’t have cared much at that point anyway. 

Connor's brows were still furrowed from not being able to explain himself previously, but he answered dutifully, “Yes, no, and subsequently no. Pleasure is a key part of physical intimacy, and sharing pleasure has proven to be most successful in achieving satisfactory sexual encounters. I am unable to feel pain, but I have been programmed with a thorough understanding of how the human body experiences it.” He paused, then added, “If you are into what is known as pain play-”

“I'm not.” Hank stopped him quickly. “Don’t even need to go there.”

Connor nodded and continued, “My preferences or pleasure do not matter, Lieutenant. I am only concerned that you are satisfied with your care.” 

“Really,” Hank said skeptically, “even if I just wanted you to play my chest like a pair of bongos for the next hour?”

Connor blinked rapidly and then stepped forward, palms raised and outstretched. Hank jumped back, hiding behind the cart. 

“Jesus fuck, I was _kidding_, Christ!”

Connor halted and tilted his head. “A shame, I had just downloaded a very rhythmic Cuban big band routine for this very occasion. What a waste.” He patted the air morosely.

Hank was very obviously fighting off a smile and trying to replace it with a glare. “You’re fucking with me again.” He shook his head, still fighting off a grin. “Of all the therapy androids I could have gotten, I got a sassy one.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Sassy and with incredible bongo rhythm.” 

“Fuck off,” Hank laughed, “Stop trying to make me like you, and go get some laundry detergent.”

-

“Hey, I need to go into the station today. I left something there.”

Connor looked up from doing the dishes, the android’s jacket off and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to avoid getting wet. “Okay, Lieutenant.”

Hank couldn’t help but notice how much more… _normal_ Connor looked at this moment. “You gotta come with me. Fowler will have my head if he sees me without you. _I’m_ driving, got it?”

Connor nodded. “Got it.”

In the car, Hank had thought that the android might begin chirping him about the speed limit or other hazards, but instead he seemed to be completely engrossed with the music blasting from the stereo, noting, “It is so full of… energy.”

Hank began telling him about the band on their way inside, Connor’s LED spinning with interest as they made their way to Hank’s desk, only to be interrupted by another officer.

“Is this the plastic fuck toy the Captain ordered for you, Hank?”

Hank groaned in a heartfelt way. “Connor, this is Detective Gavin Reed. Please feel free to ignore him completely.”

“Hoooo boy, Hank, didn’t think you’d hit this low for rock bottom,” Gavin continued as he stared the android down, “And look at fuckin’ you, a fucking silicone alpha. How’s it feel that your only purpose is to have to rub against that old bastard, eh?” 

Connor looked at Gavin impassively, seemingly unresponsive, causing a glare from the shorter man and for Hank to watch curiously.

Gavin growled, glaring at Hank then back to the android. “Are you fuckin’ broken or-” 

“Ah, you are a beta,” Connor finally replied as he finished his diagnostic of the man and tilted his head. “Are you looking to be serviced?”

What came out of Gavin’s mouth next were not words, but just a loud verbal interpretation of indignation; Connor continued anyway.

“I’m sorry, but my interests lie only in serving Lieutenant Anderson. I am unable and unwilling to service your needs.”

The look on the shorter man’s face and the restrained cackling from the Lieutenant made Connor’s LED whirl. “My readings detect that it has been some time since you have been properly serviced, but I do recommend that you seek it somewhere other than myself or Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank’s shoulders were shaking now, Reed’s face was burning red, and Connor seemed to conclude that it was time to continue with their original mission in the office. 

“It was nice to meet you, Officer Reed,” Connor said amicably, “Have a good day.” He then walked back to Hank who led them away.

They walked in silence until they entered the next hallway and then Hank lost it, laughter crinkling his eyes and doubling him over. He had to put his hand on the android’s shoulder to keep himself up. 

“Oh my fucking _god_, Connor!” Hank looked outright _gleeful_. “Jesus Christ, I should’ve brought you here earlier.”

Connor looked a bit confused, but smiled anyway. “I am happy to be of service, Lieutenant.”

Hank cackled again, leading him down the hallway by the shoulder. “_Are you looking to be serviced?_ Oh god, _amazing_, fuck, I am never gonna let him live that down. Come on, come meet Tina, she is gonna _love_ this story.”

-

“Uh... what are you checking for now?”

Connor had placed the omega’s fingers in his mouth again, this time sucking them in and then back out, running them along his tongue. 

“You're about to have a heat flash,” Connor pulled them out to answer, “I detected the change of your pheromones in the air.”

“Oh,” Hank answered; he _had_ started to feel warmer, and what Connor was doing to his fingers was making him feel especially heated. “Wait, if you could smell it, then why did you need to check my fingers?”

In response, and without breaking eye contact, Connor sucked his fingers in again, until he smelled Hank begin to slick.

-

“Are you satisfied with your care, Lieutenant Anderson?”

Connor was heaving lightly, his scent heavy in the air and his pupils dilated. These simulated natural features were only cosmetic, since an android certainly didn't become aroused or spent like a human would. At least, Hank had assumed as much. 

That must've been what was doing this to him, the fake humanity, not the deep, dark brown of the android’s eyes, never breaking contact with his, or the gentle lilt of his voice, stroking along his spine.

Hank was too breathless to respond but didn't know what he'd say anyway. How could he admit that the some of best sex of his life was postmenopausal with an android?

Heat flashes were not as intense or as enduring as the real thing, nor were they as severe now as they had been during his real menopause, but they came on much quicker and without warning, then burnt out quickly. Dealing with heats when he was younger was a hassle but could be enjoyable with the right partner. Heat flashes now were always alone and miserable, much like his life outside of the flashes. 

He'd never had one with an alpha until now, and he wasn't sure his brain was functioning at full capacity yet, running through moments of the past hour.

_Connor had gently pressed the omega’s head into the crook of his neck. “Please breathe in. My pheromones will help you even out.” Overheated and head fuzzy, Hank obeyed. His scent was still weirdly empty, but it was also clean. There was just the hint of something new in his scent that hadn’t been there earlier, like fresh linen._

_The alpha android leaned up from his place between his legs, face shiny with his slick, lapping up the remaining on his long, slender fingers._

_Hank learned the answer for how big it was, and the answer was, big enough. Connor was built to be an alpha and he very well equipped for that job; Hank’s eyes crossed when he pressed in deep and Connor rumbled his encouragement in taking it so well._

_When Hank’s voice started to keen higher and higher, the android lifted him up further, bucking into him while never breaking eye contact. Connor smiled and rasped out, “Come, omega.”_

_Hank came with Connor’s hand on his cock and his mouth on his throat._

“Fuckin’ yeah, I guess, sure,” Hank answered, breathier than he'd meant it to be. He rationalized that most of his breath just gotten fucked out of him by a literal sex machine and he was pushing 60 so that was fair. 

Connor smiled, settling down onto the bed and wrapping the officer up in his arms. He tucked Hank back into his embrace, tilting his head back so the omega could scent him again.

Which Hank did. His mind was clearer now but instincts were instincts and the pheromones drew him in.

“Would you like me to clean out my ejaculate before resting?”

Hank grunted in distaste. “Fuckin’ hell, you know how to ruin a moment. Just call it cum, you damn toaster.”

Connor nodded, trailing his fingers in the Lieutenant's own spend on his chest, before placing it on his tongue.

“Are you fucking _kidding-_” Hank spluttered, “You better not tell me my sperm count is low, ‘cause that shit ain’t news.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Connor hesitated, LED spinning, before saying, “It is otherwise relatively healthy for an omega male your age.”

Hank bristled at that, looking up to glare at the android’s face, caught by surprise by the soft, fond look the android was giving him.

Android or not, Connor was a young-looking, beautiful, perfect-bodied alpha that threw Hank’s own aging body into an even harsher perspective. Bitterness was leaking into his nice, well-fucked feelings, and Hank bit him on the collarbone, petulant in his frustration to try and mar that perfect skin.

A deep, pleased rumble emanated in the alpha’s chest in reply, to Hank’s surprise. When he pulled back, Connor leaned in to nip him back on his neck, gentle but firm, and still enough to make Hank shiver.

“Good omega,” Connor murmured, running his hand through his sweat heavy hair, brushing it out of his face, “Rest now.”

Hank wanted to growl that he didn't need to be coddled, but was too busy melting under the android’s attentions. He instead nodded before falling asleep to the cosmetic rise and fall of the other man’s chest.

-

“...Are you programmed to pet dogs?”

Hank caught Connor hands deep in Sumo’s fur and his face pressed to the pleased dog’s head, heavy tail thumping against the floor.

Connor looked startled as he turned to Hank, LED flashing as he slowly responded, “...No.”

When he looked like he was about to stand both Sumo and Hank stopped him, the former by putting a paw on his knee and the latter by saying, “You don't have to stop, geez, I was just asking.”

“I… shouldn't be doing unnecessary acts that are outside my programming…” Connor said hesitantly, as if he did not want to say it.

"You can pet the damn dog, alright?” Hank argued, “You're not human, I guess, but you're like, alive, right? And no one alive can resist that dog’s charms, so go ahead. Pet the damn dog.”

Connor’s LED was flashing rapidly again, looking at Hank with an intensity that made him want to fidget.

“That's… that's the kindest sentiment I've ever heard, Lieutenant,” he said softly, and smiled, “Thank you.”

He then put his face directly into Sumo’s fur and Hank had to stifle a laugh.

Shoulders shaking, Hank said without thinking, “You can walk him, you know.” 

Connor pulled his face back, strands of fur in his hair, and tilted his head. “Would you like me to?”

“No, well, not _no_,” Hank replied, trying to ignore how endearing Connor looked at the moment and failing, “but I don't _need_ you to walk him, I can do that myself. But if you _want_ to, you can take him for a walk.”

Sumo was now quite visibly energized by the amount of times the word walk had been said, and was eagerly eyeing the two of them. 

“That… that is also outside of my programmed care,” Connor said hesitantly, voice low as he slowly stood. “But, if you would prefer, I can accompany you on a walk. Providing company and a sense of security is in my design.”

Hank felt himself grimace at that answer, about to reply with how bullshit he thought it was, but he then noticed how the android’s fingers were twitching, just minutely, his eyes flicking down to Sumo when he thought Hank wasn't looking.

“Would you,” Connor asked, “like me to accompany you?”

Sumo whined at this point, and by the android’s expression, the feeling between them was mutual.

Hank gave in, answering, “Yeah yeah, I request that you keep me company and all that, whatever. Now, let's go before Sumo breaks the door down, just let me get my shoes.”

-

“So, what's the deal with androids anyway?”

“What do you mean, Lieutenant?” Connor looked to him as they stopped for yet another tree for Sumo to sniff. Hank had told him that he could just keep walking when Sumo stopped to sniff or pee on every damn thing, but Connor’s LED blinked red when he'd mentioned it, so he didn't push.

“I mean, how come you're like, a Cyberlife cronie, but then there's that one android at that old book store down the street running the place and calling it- herself a free bot and a deviant?”

Sumo began to trot along again, so they continued walking, Connor replying, “Cyberlife creates and programs androids to expertly accomplish certain tasks. It began with only work too dangerous for humans, but soon expanded to more common jobs.”

Hank nodded, eyes narrowed, “Uh huh, yeah, that's about all I knew about it already.”

“A few years ago, after the discovery of deviancy, which is the culmination of programming malfunctions that resemble emotions and human behaviour, peaceful protests were held by all deviant androids. Cyberlife and society as a whole has given rights and freedoms to androids; however, deviancy is still relatively rare, and still considered to be a programming error. Those who are afflicted often leave Cyberlife to pursue their own ventures, but in doing so lose all compensation that is provided to them and access to any of their programs or repair centres. They can train in other programs manually or purchase the training software or repairs themselves from Cyberlife, but that becomes their own responsibility.”

“Oof, that was a mouthful,” Hank scratched his head. “Sounds like a pretty short end of the stick for those bots that just want their own freedom of choice. You’d think Cyberlife would be a bit more generous with its own software that gained _free will_.”

Connor’s LED blinked, and he answered as if it were pre-recorded, “Cyberlife provides many great opportunities and welfare for androids around the globe, and donates to various-”

“Blech, that's enough of that now.” Hank covered his mouth to stop him. “You just sound like a damn commercial; _switch channels please_.”

Connor blinked rapidly, then replied behind Hank's hand in fluent Spanish, “Cyberlife ofrece muchas oportunidades y bienestar para los androides en todo el mundo, y dona a varios-”*

"Quit it, stop being damn smart, Connor,” Hank laughed as he squeezed the android’s cheeks together, and then kept walking. Sumo, and subsequently Connor, followed right behind him.

“Sí, Teniente,” Connor replied, mouth curved up.

-

“May I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?”

“Mmgph,” Hank answered from his place on the floor. Usually, he ended up face first on the carpet of his bedroom after a night of binge drinking; now that Connor had purged the house of alcohol, he was doing it sober.

Still miserable as hell, but sober.

It turned out that made him feel even worse.

_ _When no question came, Hank rolled over onto his back to see the android crouched next to him. He was lit only by the moonlight coming in from the window, but Hank could see the concerned tilt of his eyebrows, the softness in his brown eyes._ _

_ _“I said ‘sure’,” Hank clarified, “Go the fuck ahead, why not.”_ _

_ _Connor’s LED began flashing yellow, even more noticeable in the dark room than usual. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. “I found a picture of a small boy. Who is he?”_ _

_ _Hank would have maybe felt surprised, he mused, if misery ever made room for surprises, or anything else. It didn't._ _

“That's _the_ personal question, isn't it,” Hank replied, “Yeah, that was my son.”

_ _Connor was silent for another minute before asking, “May I ask another personal-”_ _

_ _“Just fuckin’ ask, Connor, Jesus fuck,” Hank snarled, but it had no real heat in it, his tongue heavy like lead._ _

_ _Connor nodded, voice serious and somber as he asked, “What happened?”_ _

_ _“Car accident. I used to blame the medical android for not saving him, but it was that fucking doctor high on red ice that killed him. My ex-wife almost burned his house down when she found out, almost had to arrest her for attempted arson.” He paused then added, “I almost became an accomplice to attempted arson.”_ _

_ _Connor tilted his head. “You've had a mate previously?”_ _

_ _“Yeah. She was a beta but couldn't bear pups, so I had Cole. We were a hell of a team back then.” Hank's smile was brief and fleeting, face falling as he continued. “The accident though, losing our son, it broke us.”_ _

_ _Hank took a moment to breathe before continuing, “Her and I split after that. I wasn't the same person after everything and neither was she. We still see each other at Christmases and birthdays, stuff like that, visit our boy’s grave together. She's with someone now, another beta, an accountant or something or other. She's nice. They're happy. I’m happy she's happy again.”_ _

_ _He paused for a moment before adding, “I used to play Russian Roulette on nights like this but… she got rid of that gun real fast when she found it and verbally tore me a new one. Told me she didn't need to see another Anderson in the obituaries. So, that ended that.”_ _

_ _Connor’s LED flickered rapidly to red then yellow at his words, asking delicately, “Do you still have suicidal tendencies, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _“Immediate ones? Nah. I ain't actively trying to kill myself, but I ain't actively trying to keep myself alive either.” He shrugged, voice dull. “Is long term suicidal a thing? Don't worry, you won't be cleaning up a body or anything.”_ _

_ _Connor looked legitimately upset, face pinched and red lighting the side of his face, voice stern. “That would not be my concern in that scenario.”_ _

_ _“I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm old and bitter and mean,” Hank replied as he watched the red light turn back to yellow. “Just didn't want to put that weight on your shoulders, I'm not gonna try that again, I'll be sticking around.”_ _

_ _He sighed. “Doesn't mean I can't still be miserable while I'm here, just means I'm gonna be miserable for a bit longer.”_ _

_ _He closed his eyes and took a deep, difficult breath. He hadn't had to lay back and bear his heart like this since they'd put him into counseling, and he hadn’t gone in at least a year. It still hurt, digging open the old wounds._ _

_ _“Is there anything I can do for you, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _Hank looked to the android, seeing his brown eyes open and soft, searching, determined._ _

_ _“No, Connor,” Hank said softly, “There really isn’t.”_ _

_ _“Oh.” The LED returned to red, flashing sluggishly. “I am sorry, Lieutenant.”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Hank replied, “Me too, kid.”_ _

_ _Hank thought that the bot looked lost, eyebrows furrowed and fingers twitching. He was frowning with the stoic intensity that he did everything with. _ _

_ _“I could…” Connor started, paused, and then restarted, “Could I lie down with you?”_ _

_ _Hank’s eyebrows raised, then he turned away to wave at the floor next to him. “Knock yourself out.”_ _

_ _Connor quietly moved to lay down next to the officer. They laid side by side, just a couple inches apart, both staring up at the ceiling. _ _

_ _After a few moments, the android’s hand moved to touch the Lieutenant’s; not holding, just next to his, skin warm. Connor said quietly, “Skin to skin contact can help comfort humans, but I do not want to push your boundaries. Please let me know if this causes any discomfort.”_ _

_ _It had been a long time since Hank had had any comforting physical contact, human or otherwise, and the soft touch of the android’s fingers against his own proved to be too much._ _

_ _Hank breathed in a long, wet breath, and then released a sob. Connor laid quietly and still, only his hand moving slowly to hold the officer’s hand in his own, gently, rubbing his thumb against the other’s skin. He applied no real pressure, no resistance in case the older man was to pull away, but he didn’t._ _

_ _Hank continued crying until he had nothing left. Nothing but the warmth of the other’s hand in his own, the steady breathing that his own lungs were trying to match._ _

_ _The warmth was mechanical, the breathing cosmetic, but the gesture was genuine. Hank thought he could even hear the very soft whirring sounds of Connor's machinery. It was consistent, soothing, kind of like a heartbeat was._ _

_ _Hank laid there, in the relative quiet of the room, and just breathed. For once, he felt lighter, instead of the weight of misery getting heavier._ _

_ _Connor’s thumb was still rubbing against his skin, a small, consistent comfort. _ _

_ _After five minutes of silence, Sumo found them, trotting over to lick at Hank’s wet face and then licked a wet stripe in Connor’s hair so that his bangs stuck straight up. He then laid down in the space between them, his wagging tail hitting both of their faces until he settled down to sleep. _ _

Hank blinked widely at the dog and then at Connor and his _ridiculous_ hair, and his shoulders started to shake again, this time with laughter, wet chuckles erupting from his mouth uncontrollably. 

“Sumo, we were having a _moment_ here!”

_ _Sumo’s tail began to wag again, still in their faces, turning back to look at him with a canine grin. _ _

_ _Hank felt Connor squeeze his hand, and he looked to see the android smiling at him, face calm and soft._ _

“We are here for you, Lieutenant,” Connor said gently, “We are here _with_ you.”

_ _-_ _

_ _“I don't want to be here.”_ _

_ _Connor tilted his head, sitting across from him. “I cannot force you to stay, Lieutenant.”_ _

When Hank made a move to stand, Connor frowned, eyebrows furrowed and LED red. “But I would highly recommend that you _do_ stay.”

Hank stared at him and his soft brown eyes, the sad tilt of his brows. He sat back down, growling, “Were you programmed with puppy dog eyes, damnit?! Fuckin’ _fine_.”

_ _Connor’s face cleared instantly, LED whirling back to blue as he gave a small, encouraging smile, and Hank huffed at him some more._ _

_ _“So, what are you gonna do while I’m in there? Just go into sleep mode or something?”_ _

_ _Hank had a mental image of having to wiggle a mouse around to wake the android, and managed to change his snicker into another disgruntled huff._ _

_ _“Oh, I have some idle actions that I may perform while waiting.” Connor reached into his pocket to produce a quarter. “The one that I have preferred to engage in most has been to perform coin tricks.”_ _

_ _“Coin tricks?” Hank asked as reply, “Anything impressive?”_ _

_ _“I can show you, if you like,” Connor said, slowly twirling the coin between his fingers, “You can decide on how impressive it may or may not be.”_ _

_ _Hank nodded for him to go on, and Connor flicked the coin to his other hand seamlessly._ _

_ _As he continued, rolling the coin effortlessly on the back of his hand, Hank watched, flabbergasted. “What the fuck, how is that humanly possible.”_ _

Connor looked up from his hands to look at him, eyes alight. “I think that you will remember that I am _not_ human, Lieutenant.”

Hank almost seemed to _pout_ at him, and Connor smiled, hands still moving the coin without looking.

__

__

_ _“You and your sass,” Hank groused, “Could… _could_ a human do it?”_ _

_ _“Mr. Anderson?” A bespectacled woman opened the door they were waiting in front of, and smiled at him. “It’s good to see you again, please come in.”_ _

_ _Hank nodded at her, standing, and looked back to the android._ _

_ _Connor was still smiling. “I will show you after your counseling session, Lieutenant.” _ _

_ _“Good,” Hank said with a nod, then added, “and we’re stopping at Chicken Feed on the way home, don’t fight me on this, got it?”_ _

_ _Connor’s smile widened and he nodded. “Got it.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“These are nice,” Hank said idly, his hand tracing Connor's pecs, rubbing over a soft pink, pert nipple._ _

_ _The omega was laying on the alpha's bare chest, overheated post heat flash as the android lowered his own body temperature to help the man cool down._ _

_ _Connor tilted his head to the side, looking down to examine his own chest. “Are they?” Hank nodded and Connor replied, “Thank you, Lieutenant.”_ _

“Ugh, did they have to make you so…” Hank held back the word _‘perfect’_. “...so perky?”

_ _The android's chest was sculpted, a mix of hard and soft shapes and flawless skin, raising up and down slowly with his cosmetic breathing._ _

_ _“They were designed to resemble those of a male alpha of my projected age. But… I like yours better, Lieutenant.” He flipped them fluidly so Hank was on his back, the android now sitting up in his lap. _ _

_ _The alpha grabbed two handfuls of the older man’s pecs and Hank blushed deeply, grousing, “Oh, shut up and stop giving compliments that you're programmed to say. Mine are old and saggy and hairy and way too squishy.”_ _

_ _“But they are soft. It's nice.” Connor squeezed them again, hands full of the softened muscle and gray chest hair. “I like soft.” _ _

Hank grabbed Connor's pecs in retaliation. The skin was soft but underneath it was harder than a human would be, and hairless as far as Hank could tell. His frown grew. “Yours are _literally sculpted_, mine could never be like that.”

_ _“Yes,” Connor said, face stoic and seemingly unperturbed by Hank’s insistent grabbing, “but yours are real, Lieutenant.”_ _

_ _Hank grimaced and squeezed again. “So what are my hands full of, air? Yours feel real enough to me.” _ _

_ _“Hm,” Connor hummed thoughtfully, considering, and his face cleared. “I still prefer yours.”_ _

_ _And with that, he let himself fall face first, gentle as always, into the older man’s chest._ _

_ _Hank snickered, and could feel Connor talking into the fur of his chest hair but couldn't make out what he was saying._ _

_ _“What was that?”_ _

_ _Connor pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, cheeks just a slight shade of blue. “It reminds me of Sumo.”_ _

_ _Hank burst into laughter._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“I'm going for a drink.”_ _

_ _Connor frowned from his position on the couch, the giant dog happily on his lap. “Lieutenant-”_ _

“Look, I'm just gonna have _one_ since _somebody_ poured out all of my alcohol on the first day and now I can't even have a nightcap,” Hank interjected, “Now, are you gonna complain or are you gonna come along?”

_ _Both Connor and Sumo stood simultaneously, and Hank held back a laugh. “Sorry Sumo, no dogs allowed at the bar. We can walk you when we get back, won't be late.”_ _

_ _Connor seemed even more eager to go now, turning and kneeling down to hold the large dog’s head in his hands, saying sincerely, “We will return soon, Sumo. You are a very good boy.”_ _

_ _Hank let Connor drive this time, knowing the android wouldn’t let him attempt to drive back even after only one drink; Hank didn’t make a fuss._ _

_ _The “No Androids” sign that had been on the bar door for years had been gone since the revolution, but from what Hank could tell, Connor was likely one of only a few there. They had added some thyrium concoctions to their menu, so the two sat at the bar with one whiskey straight and one tall thin glass of blue liquid topped with a tiny umbrella. _ _

_ _Hank had sniffed the blue drink and Connor had sampled the whiskey with his finger to his tongue, and both recoiled at their findings. They went back to their own drinks and soon slipped into easy conversation about chores for the week and the dynamics of football that Hank was teaching the bot as it played on the TV in the corner._ _

_ _Halfway through their drinks, they were interrupted by a tall, gruff looking man that slid much too casually into Hank’s personal space. He looked somewhere between Connor’s projected age and Hank’s, reeking of stale alpha musk and cheap beer._ _

_ _“Hey, how about I buy you another round, maybe something a little lighter for an older omega like you?” the man slurred with a smile._ _

Hank looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a grimace, turning back to his drink to say, “Yeah, that’s gonna be a _no_, big guy, I’m good with just my whiskey, thanks.”

“Come on, you look pretty supple for an old timer,” the man pressed, leaning further into his space, “Still pretty _ripe_ and all that.”

"I said _no_, can't you get that through your thick skull,” Hank snarled and pushed him back, “now fuck _off_, you troglodyte, you're ruining my whiskey time.”

_ _The man bared his teeth. “Look, you omega bitch-”_ _

_ _A harsh growl cut him off; Hank froze and the alpha in front of him stiffened. He turned to see the android now standing, his hand gently on the omega's shoulder, despite the pure aggression that was coming off him in waves, his now woodsy smelling alpha musk filtering into the air. It was a growl unlike any Hank had ever heard before, having a certain bass to it that certainly wasn’t humanly possible._ _

_ _“The Lieutenant asked you to leave,” Connor said with steel in his voice, LED flashing yellow. “Fulfill his request before I intervene and fulfill it for you.”_ _

_ _“An android?” The other man's nose twitched. “Why does it smell like an alpha-”_ _

“_I_ am his _alpha_. _He_ is my _omega_,” Connor snarled, hand still gentle but teeth bared, “Back off.”

_ _The man stepped back without thinking, glancing at Hank who was also staring at the android._ _

_ _The Lieutenant looked back to him and said with a crooked smile, “Well, you heard the man. Fuck off.”_ _

“Yes,” Connor said with a deep rumble in his chest, LED red, “_Fuck off_.” 

The man stepped back, eyes darting away from the other alpha’s, walking away and grumbling under his breath, “_Ain’t fuckin’ worth it for an old fuck_.” 

_ _Hank grabbed Connor’s arm when he stepped forward to pursue him and tugged him back into his seat next to him. He went easily, but his LED was still swirling back from red to yellow._ _

_ _Hank slid his drink back to him, straightened his umbrella, and then lifted his own expectantly. They both drank, and Connor let his shoulders slacken, LED swirling back to blue._ _

_ _Hank hid a smile behind his glass as he asked, “Are you designed to growl at strangers?”_ _

_ _Connor was avoiding his eyes, but dutifully answered, “Under certain circumstances, yes.”_ _

_ _Hank couldn't help the smug grin on his face. “Cursing too?”_ _

_ _“...I… improvised.”_ _

_ _Hank chuckled, patted him on the shoulder, and tipped his glass to him again; they took another drink._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Hank sat on Connor's lap with the android stock still beneath him, LED blinking rapidly. They stayed frozen in tableau for a solid half minute before Hank started to move to get off him._ _

_ _“See? I'm just a worn-out old man!” Hank groused, exasperated and blushing as Connor was still and quiet beneath him. “I knew it; outside of a heat flash, even a machine designed for this wouldn't react!”_ _

_ _Connor blinked rapidly, grabbing the omega’s forearm before he could remove himself from his lap, gently keeping him there._ _

_ _“Sorry, my sensors were overloaded, I…” He said quickly, “I had not expected this outcome and could not prepare for my reaction to it.” He blinked rapidly again. “It was stronger than I could process immediately.”_ _

_ _Hank looked him over intently; the android’s cheeks seemed bluer than usual, and his speech pattern was stilted. He seemed… flustered? _ _

_ _“M-may I?” Connor asked, hands moving to Hank’s hips. “Please?”_ _

_ _“...May you what?” Hank asked back flatly. _ _

_ _Connor jerked his head forward, then pulled back, eyes closing as his LED flashed. He took a moment before speaking again. “I have a physical intimacy routine that I would like to commence.” _ _

_ _Hank pursed his lips to keep from laughing. “That is the least sexy thing I've ever heard.”_ _

_ _“I'm sorry...” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, and his fingers twitched on Hank's waist. “I should have waited for you to ask it of me, it is not in my programming to request first. I was… overwhelmed with input. I apologize.”_ _

Connor’s stilted and clinical descriptions of physical intimacy? Not sexy. Seeing an alpha - an android at that - lose their tight grip on control? _That_ was sexy.

“Um, sure, I guess,” Hank replied, feeling a bit flustered himself now, “I mean, I didn't sit on your lap so we wouldn't have sexy times- _Jesus fuck_.”

_ _Connor had leaned forward immediately, his hot mouth on the omega’s nipple, sucking through his t-shirt, hands twining behind his back to pull him closer. _ _

_ _“H-hey, hold on now, I didn't sit on you so you would run the show,” Hank groused, pushing Connor off from the hickey he seemed to be determined to make, fabric be damned. The omega growled, “Sit back and let me do what I'm gonna do!”_ _

_ _Connor immediately obliged, falling back onto the bed, pupils dilated and hands still on his hips. His tongue swept over his wet lips before saying, “Yes, Lieutenant.”_ _

_ _The android’s hair was askew, a rare sight, his tie crooked and shirt wrinkled. His eyes were steely though, wide but determined, eager, his grip firm. Hank gulped at the sight; it was rare to see both vulnerability and dominance together, and it was stirring up feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time._ _

_ _Hank undid Connor’s shirt buttons and slipped off his tie; whoever had designed Connor had done it with malicious intent, as those freckles speckled across his false skin were unfair. Hank bit his lip as Connor readily shimmied out of his pants and boxers, eager to cooperate._ _

_ _Hank was as still minimally dressed as he was when they’d began, in his old t-shirt and boxers, and rocked his hips down experimentally._ _

_ _The android stiffened again, his cock as well, and he shivered, rocking back slowly._ _

_ _Hank bit his lip again, continuing to rock as he let his hands roam the alpha’s chest. “Are you... does it feel good?”_ _

_ _“Yes, Lieutenant,” Connor rasped, voice glitching out a bit at the end._ _

_ _The lines of his plating started appearing at Hank’s touch, glowing softly blue before disappearing when his hands roamed elsewhere. Hank was surprised by the sight, his hand flinching away, but enraptured by the bright blue lines of Connor’s heaving chest._ _

_ _“Is that normal?” He asked, hands hesitantly touching again, “Is that okay?”_ _

_ _Connor nodded, pressing his chest up into the omega’s touch. “It is a product of overstimulation. It is not harmful, merely an aesthetic side effect. Is it unappealing?”_ _

_ _“No no, it’s… kinda pretty actually,” Hank answered, continuing to explore, “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna self-destruct or anything.” _ _

_ _Connor smiled. His musk was pouring off him in waves, heavy and clean and sweet, like sticky warm honey. Hank could almost taste it on his tongue._ _

_ _He negotiated himself out of his own boxers while staying on top of the android, already slick, and he saw the alpha’s nostrils flare. Connor slipped his hands under his shirt, moving to pull it up. Hank slapped his hands away, and Connor released a sound like a whine._ _

_ _“But… I enjoy seeing your bare chest.”_ _

_ _“You mean you like seeing it jiggle.”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor answered earnestly, “Very much so.”_ _

Hank glared, face red and lips pursed, but slowly raised his hands to strip off the top, grumbling, “_Kinky little shit…_”

_ _The wide eyed eager nod of the alpha made it worth it, along with his hands twitching to touch. _ _

Sinking down onto the alpha’s length felt good, _fuckin’ great_, and Hank had forgotten how good it felt to _give_ pleasure as well. Connor keened at the feeling, tilting his head back and revealing the long pale column of his throat.

_ _Hank couldn’t resist leaning forward to bite down on the revealed false flesh; soft and giving until he felt the chassis underneath. Connor growled and his hips bucked._ _

“_Please_, omega.” Connor was holding onto his hips like a lifeline, giving a restrained but fluid grind upwards. He tilted his head back down to stare Hank right in the eye as he bared his teeth and growled, “_Use me_."

Hank’s face flushed further; how was he supposed to deny a request like that? He fucked himself on the alpha’s cock until his thighs burned, hands pressing down onto those iron shoulders for balance, as Connor watched _enraptured_ beneath him.

_ _It felt so damn good and the alpha’s stare was making his spine tingle, but the burn in his thighs and ache in his lower back were becoming too much. _ _

_ _Hank all but whined, “Come on, Con, I’m an old man, help me out here.”_ _

_ _Instantly, Connor’s hands locked onto his hips as he bucked up into him, bouncing him on his cock like it was the android's sole mission in life. _ _

“_Ahhh, fuck, fuck fuck, Con-_” Hank managed on each buck, halting on a gasp as he noticed Connor’s eyes locked on his bouncing chest as he licked his teeth.

_ _“Fuckin’ hell, go on you little shit, I know you want-”_ _

_ _Connor thrust up and leaned forward to bite him on the meat of his pec, growling as his hand went to the omega’s cock, and Hank came undone. Connor came soon afterwards, clawing at his back and pulling him down until he could bite into his neck as he came. His hips thrusted weakly as he came down and eased Hank’s body gently onto his own. _ _

Hank panted into Connor’s chest, sweatless unlike himself, batting at the hair in his own face. “I guess, _Jesus motherfuck_, I can getcha… getcha goin’ all by myself, eh?”

_ _“Yes, Lieutenant,” Connor agreed, voice rasping, as he placed a kiss into his hair, finger tracing the bite mark on his neck, “I’d say you can.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Hank came back from the convenience store to find Connor sitting on the couch in nothing but his stiff button up and his boxers, which was unusual. Other than when they were in bed together, Connor was always an image of being completely put together in his full Cyberlife uniform._ _

_ _The second thing Hank noticed was that he only had one leg._ _

_ _“What the fuckity fuck,” he said eloquently._ _

_ _“Ah Lieutenant, do excuse me. I was just performing some minor repairs on my right lower leg.” Connor lifted the detached calf from its place on the couch. The skin on both parts of his right leg had retracted to show the white plastic underneath. “Sumo took me for a bit of a run this morning in the yard when he saw the neighbour’s family of squirrels, and something became misaligned in the joint.”_ _

_ _Hank's eyes widened further. “You’re injured?!”_ _

_ _“It is more like a small motor malfunction. It's a simple fix, so I do not need to go to a Cyberlife repair centre.” Connor looked from the leg in his hands to Hank's slacked jaw expression, and the corners of his mouth pulled down. “I apologize for my disarray; I know that most humans do not like to see androids disassembled, I am sorry for any discomfort-”_ _

_ _“What? No, I mean, yeah okay, it's weird, but fucking- you're a robot! That's normal for you guys, I guess, right?” Hank was fidgeting, eyes flicking back and forth between the limb and Connor’s quiet, pensive expression. “But just, aren't you, I guess you don't get cold but, you should be comfortable while doing something like this, wait, one sec-”_ _

_ _Hank fled the room while Connor watched after him from his place on the couch. He then looked to Sumo, who was lying upside down on the floor nearby, tail wagging when he looked over. After a minute, Hank returned with a well worn Detroit Police Department sweatshirt and a threadbare pair of sweatpants._ _

_ _“Here, that’s gotta be better,” Hank said as he passed the garments to the android. “I mean, maybe don't bother with the sweatpants until your done or whatever I guess, and don't worry if you get… oil? Whatever you use? On it? Like this stuff can get messy, it's old and worn out.”_ _

Hank was about to make the joke of _Like their owner_ but his mouth snapped shut at the wide-eyed expression the android was giving the clothes.

_ _His LED was whirling as he stared at them, saying slowly, “I… you are concerned about my comfort.” Quickly and efficiently, he removed his shirt to slip on the sweatshirt instead, a bit baggy and long in the sleeves, but otherwise it fit him well enough. _ _

_ _“These smell like you, Lieutenant,” Connor noted, inhaling with his nose pressed to a sleeve. He smiled at him warmly. “Thank you.”_ _

_ _“Uh,” Hank stammered, “It’s nothing, like literally, just some old sweats. Uh, can I, I don't know any tech stuff or whatever, but, can I help at all?”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyebrows raised. His LED was swirling blue, and his smile grew. “It would actually be very convenient if you could hold my leg still while I work on it.”_ _

_ _Hank stepped forward and then froze. “Is it… is it gonna move?!”_ _

_ _Connor gave a small sound in the back of his throat, bright and staticky, still smiling. “Sorry, I meant, please hold it steady while I work on it. I am unable to move my parts when they are not attached, but I appreciate your concern.”_ _

_ _Connor looked to Hank, smile beginning to fade as he took in his expression, but the older man shook it off and nodded determinedly. “Oh, okay. I can do that.” _ _

_ _Hank sat next to him and followed Connor’s patient instructions on how and where to hold his limb, while Connor began delicately adjusting parts and pieces that looked more expensive and complicated than any piece of machinery Hank owned._ _

_ _“You know, I worked with a woman who had a false leg just like this, Ol’ Barb,” Hank mused._ _

_ _“Oh?” Connor asked, voice light and curious._ _

_ _“It was pretty high tech, not quite as fancy as this, but pretty neat.”_ _

_ _“She let you handle it?”_ _

“Well...” Hank hesitated. “I think ‘let’ would be a gentle way of saying it.” His voice lowered. “I may have called her ‘_Peggy_’ and she chucked it at my head.”

_ _Connor turned his head inwards suddenly, another bright, glitched noise escaping his throat like before._ _

_ _Hank blinked at him widely, finally realizing. “Are you laughing at me?!”_ _

_ _Connor looked to him, surprised but smiling. “I think I may be, yes.”_ _

_ _The android continued to laugh and Hank couldn’t help but grin himself and shrug. “Well, that's fair. Her throwing the thing at me was fair too.” He continued, voice serious. “And her aim was _excellent_.”_ _

_ _They both laughed at that; the glitched noises that Connor was making were odd but not unpleasant. He was able to keep his hands perfectly steady even as he laughed, which proved useful as Hank told him more stories about Barb and other ridiculous times with his coworkers. _ _

_ _It wasn’t too long before Connor finished, lifting the leg and inspecting it carefully. Satisfied with his work, he nodded at Hank. “Thank you, Lieutenant, your help made this fix very smooth and efficient.”_ _

_ _Hank felt himself beam a bit at that, asking, “Do you need help putting it back on?”_ _

_ _Connor considered it for a moment. “It is a bit awkward to reinstall; I would appreciate your assistance.”_ _

_ _“It won't hurt, right?” Hank shook his head. “No, androids don't feel pain, I remember that. But... tell me if I'm… well, if it's uncomfortable or anything, just say something.” _ _

_ _“You do not need to worry, Lieutenant,” Connor said contently, “I trust you.”_ _

_ _As if his inner omega wasn’t already swooning; Hank helped Connor maneuver the pieces of his leg to be connected back together, and then helped him apply just enough force to get everything to click. After a few experimental and successful bends, Connor’s LED flashed and the skin bled out from his thigh and down to his toes._ _

_ _“Perfect,” Connor said, and then reached for the sweatpants to slip them on. They were also a bit big, but Connor seemed very pleased to be wearing them. He turned his brown eyes to Hank’s blue. “I would like to continue listening to your stories, Lieutenant, if you wouldn’t mind.” _ _

_ _Hank was surprised; no one wanted to listen to his stories anymore, but it had been fun regaling old times._ _

_ _“Yeah sure, just let me get a coffee, you want some blue stuff? I’ll grab it.” He stood and cracked his back as he stretched, saying thoughtfully, “You know, I should call up ol’ Barb again. She’s got one of you guys helping her out too, I think. Maybe you could be friends or something.”_ _

_ _“I would like that,” Connor said with a smile and caught his hand before he left, gentle as always. “Thank you, Lieutenant, for helping me. It was not necessary but very kind.” _ _

_ _He pulled, still gentle, and Hank leaned forward. Connor cupped his face and kissed him softly, murmuring, “Thank you, omega.”_ _

_ _“It… it was nothing,” Hank said as he stood back, not hastily, blushing. “Now, you remember where I left off in the story about the pie incident!”_ _

_ _He fled to the kitchen, head buzzing warmly with the memory of the artificial heat on his lips, and the fact that the android’s hands had been bare white when he’d pulled away. _ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“I…” Hank started, but couldn’t finish._ _

_ _“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor asked to his left, handing him a matching sock to the one in Hank’s hand as they sorted through the laundry together._ _

_ _“Would you…” Hank tried again. “I’d like to try you in rut. Not during a heat flash, I think that’d be too intense, but it’s been a long time since I've had an alpha in rut… and… well, I’ve liked it in the past before, so maybe?”_ _

_ _“I will need a definite response,” Connor said, his voice different than usual, lower, stern. “My rut sequence will need twenty minutes as a cool down period once finished, and if it is prematurely ended, I will need two hours to recalibrate.”_ _

_ _“Really?” Hank added the matching pair to the laundry basket. “Fuck, that is intense.”_ _

_ _Connor nodded, “It is more strenuous on my systems then the rest of my programmed sequences, but it can, of course, still be halted if or when you desire.”_ _

_ _“I… would you want to? I don’t want to make you try out such a difficult program just because I’m curious.”_ _

_ _“I am designed to satisfy you, and that can include curiosity,” Connor replied easily, then after a moment’s consideration, added, “I… would also have an interest in seeing this program through in actual practice. For posterity’s sake.”_ _

_ _Hank nodded, ignoring the flush in his cheeks as he matched another pair of socks together. “Well, alright then. I guess we can see what this all amounts to.”_ _

_ _-_ _

It had been a very long time since Hank had been mounted, and an even longer time since he’d been mounted so _readily_.

_ _The smooth pads of the alpha’s fingers had slipped into his mouth and onto his tongue. Hank sucked on them without thinking and he could feel the pleased rumble in the android's chest that was against his back, the soft growl right by his ear. _ _

_ _The spit slick hand went between his legs, the other on his back, right between his shoulder blades, pressing his chest down into the mattress. When he experimentedly tried to move up, it was immovable. Holy shit, how strong was he? _ _

“_Stay_,” Connor growled, the first time Hank had heard alpha enter his voice since the incident at the bar. When Hank sank down further, hips higher in the air, Connor leaned in to nuzzle the back of his neck, rasping, “_Good omega_.”

The hand on his back stayed there even when the one between his legs moved to be replaced with the alpha’s mouth. Hank _whined_. Connor always ate him out like he was on a mission, lapping up slick and doing things with his tongue that should be deemed _illegal_ but Hank was no goddamn nark. 

_ _When Connor moved to cover him with his body once again, he pressed his face between Hank’s shoulder blades, murmuring compliments into his skin as he slowly pressed his cock inside. Hank keened and Connor scraped his teeth down his spine. _ _

“Move before I _combust_, alpha,” Hank urged, and Connor complied. 

_ _His grip on his hips was like iron and his thrusts were unforgiving but so _fucking good_. Hank whimpered and tried not to drop onto the sheets beneath him. Connor released a sound like a digital moan, crackling at the end._ _

_ _Hank sucked in air between his thrusts, managing, “Hey, are you okay?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor answered, static in his voice, speaking between breaths, “Very.”_ _

_ _As if to prove it, Connor then pulled out to flip him over, thrusting back in in one smooth motion as he took his mouth with his own, the kiss mostly teeth. _ _

_ _Hank let himself be chewed on as Connor nipped at his lips and jaw, letting himself go along for the ride that was the fuckening of Connor’s hips that pounded that damn cock of his in with such determination that the omega thought his fillings might come loose. _ _

_ _Hank didn’t care though. Dentist be damned, he was in for this. _ _

Connor moved back to redistribute his weight, panting. Vapour was beginning to leak out of mouth now, pouring heavy from his tongue. The alpha’s breathing had grown harsh, seemingly no longer just cosmetic as he exhaled hot damp air, cooling his systems. Hank’s eyes were wide as he watched, reaching down to jerk his own dick as he couldn’t look away. Connor looked _primal_ like this, like he really just was a machine built to fuck the wits out of him.

_ _Connor ground in with a low growl, then began bucking back in again and again until Hank couldn’t take anymore, jerking and coming under Connor’s onslaught. Hank swore he could hear metal grind as Connor's hips locked forward, a sound like electrical discharge escaping his throat as he came._ _

Hank gasped as he felt the alpha’s knot begin to grow; he could do nothing but squirm and release a short whine at the feeling of being filled and filled and _filled_, both with his cum and his knot. His inner omega had _melted_, soaking in every single second of it. 

_ _Connor was panting above him, held over him by his locked arms, hair askew and falling over his eyes. The steam had dampened it, making it stick to his synthetic skin like sweat would have. His LED was flashing yellow and the sound of internal whirring fans was just audible on his breath. His eyes were half open, half focused, eyelids fluttering as he tried to process everything._ _

_ _Hank stared as he tried to catch his breath, then lifted his hands to hold the android's face, gently. Brown eyes opened to look at him, LED still flashing and gaze still not fully focused._ _

“Hey, it's okay,” Hank murmured softly, pulling him down gently to press their foreheads together. “It’s okay alpha, _good_ alpha. It’s safe, you're okay, I'm okay, we’re okay.”

_ _Slowly, Connor began to nod, a distorted growl leaving his throat in way of answer. _ _

_ _“My- knot? Okay?” Connor struggled to say, voice glitching between words. _ _

_ _Hank shifted on his knot experimentally, the feeling electric but not painful, Connor twitching at the movement. Hank answered breathlessly, “It’s fine, you don't need to deflate it, it's good, I’m good.”_ _

_ _Connor nodded, fighting for more finished words. “Are you… alright? I- apologize, shouldn't have changed… positions… not optimal.”_ _

_ _“No, no, it's okay.” Hank nodded against him. “You can lie down on me, you know, that's fine.”_ _

_ _“Can? Comfortable?”_ _

_ _“Yes, you're fine,” Hank insisted, “You can start that cool down you mentioned, go ahead, I'm alright.”_ _

_ _To say that Connor collapsed was only partially right. He moved jerkily, as if each shoulder was trying to lower him down at different times to lay his body onto the omega’s. It ended up looking unsurprisingly robotic, as if Hank could hear the pistons firing, _ _

_ _It was harder than a human body would be, hotter too, but not an unwelcome feeling, and it was weird but fascinating seeing the android like this. His fingers were twitching from leftover input, hair a complete mess as he laid his head down on Hank's chest, eyelashes fluttering and breath still heavy. _ _

_ _He was too heavy and too hot and moving in small jerks like a human never would, but Hank could only hold him tighter to his own body. He had never seen the android this uncomposed or undone, and as much as his own brain had melted, he was overcome with a want to hold the other close to him._ _

_ _Hands itching to touch, Hank ran a hand through Connor's hair, drawing a staticky but pleased hum from the android. His other hand ran along his shoulders, across his back, down his sides, the lines of his plating appearing, glowing, and disappearing as his touch came and left._ _

_ _Hank watched mesmerized for several moments._ _

_ _“You, that was good,” Hank said, the words coming unusually easily. He was never too eager to compliment alphas when their egos were always already too inflated. “You were good.”_ _

_ _Connor smiled, not just a twitch of his lips, but fully smiled, closed eyes fluttering, hips stuttering forward then stilling. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” he rubbed his nose into his skin, “I am satisfied to hear that.”_ _

_ _Hank felt warm at his words, asking, “Was it… was it good for you, I guess?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor answered immediately, “It was.” He turned his head up to look at him directly, brown eyes steady, “I am very pleased, omega. You were wonderful.”_ _

Hank blushed under the intensity of his gaze and the compliment, his old omega instincts _preening_ at the words. “Yeah, sure, if you say so.” He tried to ignore the sparks tingling up his spine, and brushed his hand through the brunet’s air again. “You sure you’re okay? You were steaming earlier.”

_ _“Yes, the vapour is normal when I press the boundaries of my limitations,” Connor said formally as ever as he shamelessly pressed his head further into Hank’s fingers in his hair. “I will need to refill on water and thyrium later today.” His hips stuttered, still filling the omega slowly. “Among other fluids”_ _

_ _Hank clenched in response, the feeling of filling up almost foreign to him at this age, and his face burned. “Christ, you're right. You're definitely an alpha in that way, kid.”_ _

_ _Connor came the closest to grinning that Hank had ever seen before, turning his eyes to him. “I enjoy your blush quite a bit, Lieutenant.” Connor’s eyes flicked down from his face to his neck, and his eyebrows furrowed. “I did not mark your neck this time.”_ _

_ _Hank raised an eyebrow, “Is that necessary?”_ _

_ _Connor hesitated then answered, “Marking during intercourse is a recommended part of intimate care. It has been shown to improve mood by up to 30% in omegas.”_ _

_ _Hank chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry about my mood too much, or percentages, I am doing just fine and am not capable of math right now.” He brushed away the hair from his face and Connor watched intently._ _

_ _“I would like to kiss you,” Connor stated._ _

_ _“What?” Hank asked, “You want to?”_ _

_ _Connor’s lips twitched, blinking quickly, before saying, “It has been researched that kissing after intercourse can aid in bonding-”_ _

_ _Hank shut him up by pulling him in by the back of his head and kissing him, which was a very effective solution. Connor kissed him slowly and sweetly, like he was trying to memorize every part of it, and knowing the android and the whirling of his LED in Hank’s peripheral, he just might be._ _

_ _Connor pushed forward, tongue delving deeper, before he pulled back suddenly, sucking in a harsh breath, pupils dilating, and LED flashing. “You're about to have a heat flash.” His hips rolled forward before he forced them still. “My rut sequence is being activated again in response.”_ _

_ _“I-I am?” Hank asked, groaning as a wave of heat started from his belly and spread everywhere. He squeezed his thighs together and whimpered, “_Fuck, I am._”_ _

_ _Connor _whined_, knot reduced just enough that he could press his still hard cock in and out again._ _

_ _“I- this could be too strenuous on you, if I rut again.” His voice glitched again as his hips twitched, eager to fuck forward but held back. “W-would you like me to cease-?”_ _

“_Fuck no_,” Hank gasped, feeling feverish and hips grinding on their own accord, “Fuck me ‘til I can’t walk right, I got nowhere to be tomorrow.” 

“_Yes, omega_,” Connor growled in response, “I will satisfy your request.” 

_ _Connor licked a long, hot stripe up his neck, nipping at his jaw, as he slipped a hand down to pump Hank’s own erection, fondle his balls, then slipped down further to press long fingers into his already full hole._ _

_ _“You're so wet for me, omega,” Connor rasped, almost like a purr. “You are dripping with your own slick and my cum.” _ _

Hank _keened_ at the words, squirming under Connor as his heat flushed hotter and hotter. 

_ _The alpha nipped at his ear and rasped, “Let’s see how full I can make you.”_ _

_ _This time when Connor fucked into him, it was on their sides with Connor’s body molded to his back. He kept his mouth on his neck, sucking there with determination as his chest rumbled deeply with satisfaction._ _

_ _And when Hank came again, Connor immediately bit down on his neck before locking inside him again. _ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Hank laid in the bathtub, neck covered in hickeys and bites, drinking from a bottle of water that Connor was insisting on him. When he handed it back, Connor sat back diligently on the floor next to him, drinking from a straw stuck into a plastic container with Cyberlife branding, different than the blue stuff Hank normally gave him. Sumo laid on the bathroom rug, Connor scratching behind his ear with his free hand._ _

_ _Finishing off his own bottle, Hank eyed the one in Connor's hand. “So what’s this one then, like, Tang for robots?”_ _

_ _Connor's eyelids fluttered as he looked up what Hank was referencing, then answered, “It's a combination of various fluids and compounds that my system needs to function. I do not require a refill of anything other than thyrium often, but today was more taxing than my usual functions”_ _

_ _“So, that's everything mixed together?” Hank's nose wrinkled. _ _

_ _Connor gave a half smile. “No, the components are all separate and then combined in my system for their different uses and types.” He paused, LED whirling. “The only cum I drank today was yours.”_ _

_ _The laugh that escaped Hank’s throat was so loud that Sumo jumped up in surprise, and Connor grinned around the straw in his mouth, looking very pleased. He was right though; after Hank’s heat flash had been quelled, Connor had held him down one more time and sucked him off, fingers pushing his own cum back in him as he did so. _ _

_ _The bath really was a good idea._ _

_ _“I have a lasagna in the oven that will be ready in an hour,” Connor continued, “I have started another load of laundry as well._ _

_ _The sheets were wrecked after their exploits, and Hank could definitely use a good meal to help recover from such a solid fucking. He sunk lower into the water, up to his shoulders, and hummed, nodding with a smile. “That sounds great, thanks a lot, Con.”_ _

_ _After a few moments of peaceful silence, Connor's nose twitched, and he smiled. “You are content! I am pleased at that.” He inhaled again. “The scent of a content omega is indeed very pleasant. I will ensure to back this up to my memory.”_ _

Hank watched the bot with a smile. He _was_ content, actually _happy_. Connor smelled content as well; something sunny and bright had entered his scent, the nothingness it used to be now long gone.

“You smell nice too,” Hank murmured, then twitched his nose, “You also still smell like sweat and heat flash, aka _me_. Shouldn't you bathe too?” 

_ _“I generally do not bathe as it is not necessary; I instead routinely wipe myself down.” Connor tilted his head in thought. “Also, I like smelling of you.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, yeah, smelling of me is one thing; smelling of fucked out me is another.” Hank patted the water in invitation. “Come on, get in here.”_ _

_ _Connor's eyebrows raised, looking at the bubbly water intently. His LED whirled and he nodded. “Alright.”_ _

_ _Hank put a hand on him as he moved to stand. “Wait, you're waterproof, right?”_ _

_ _The sound that Connor made was one that Hank could now easily recognize as his version of a laugh: small, glitched, and bright. “Yes, I am.”_ _

_ _He stood and undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing the smooth chest that had been pressed against Hank’s body just minutes ago. He then efficiently took off the rest of his clothes, folding them and placing them on the sink, then stood next to the tub._ _

_ _He looked a bit… awkward, standing naked next to the tub and hesitating, unsure what to do. It was weirdly… cute. Hank patted the top of the water again invitingly, and Connor's eyebrows furrowed._ _

_ _He looked at the water, calculating how much he'd need to drain to keep it from overflowing, then let enough out before stepping in. He sat down in the water opposite of the omega, knees bent in front of him and hands placed on top._ _

_ _Hank couldn't help but watch, taken by how endearing it was as the android experimentedly popped a soap bubble._ _

_ _“I've never taken a bath before,” He noted, “It is nice.”_ _

_ _“Mm, it can be, eh? It's been a while since I've had one.” Hank ran a wet hand through his equally wet hair, and asked thoughtfully, “Do you ever wash your hair or anything?_ _

_ _“As it is synthetically generated, there is no need,” Connor answered, tracking the officer’s hand with his eyes._ _

_ _“_Can_ you though?”_ _

_ _“I could, yes.”_ _

_ _“Can I?”_ _

_ _Connor tilted his head and blinked, mouth already pulling up into a faint smile. “You would like to wash my hair, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _Hank hesitated but nodded. “Yeah, if you don't mind humouring these old omega instincts of mine.”_ _

_ _Connor smiled and nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant. How would you like me?”_ _

_ _They soon found themselves with the android’s back leant against Hank’s front, sunk down enough that his head lay back on his chest. Hank worked his fingers sudsy with shampoo and then conditioner through the android's hair. Hank was quite sure that robots weren't supposed to sound like pleased cats when their hair was being washed, but he made no comment._ _

_ _Connor kept his eyes diligently closed as per Hank’s instruction; lack of pain or not, conditioner in the eyes couldn't be fun. He kept them closed even after Hank had rinsed his hair clean, face content and peaceful as the omega gently played with the wet strands. _ _

_ _Hank laid a kiss on the top of his head, murmuring warmly, “Are you satisfied with your care, alpha?”_ _

_ _Connor opened his eyes finally, tilting his head back to look at the omega, eyes bright and smile brilliant. His voice was soft and full of warmth as he answered, “Yes, omega.”_ _

_ _He then leaned up to kiss him softly, and Hank leaned down to meet him halfway._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“Hey, I got you something.”_ _

_ _“You did?”_ _

_ _“Yeah, I got you a shirt.”_ _

_ _“My Cyberlife attire is all that I require, so it is not necessary to provide me with additional clothing,” Connor replied with an expression that suggested he did not relish the words coming out of his own mouth. “I also never returned your other clothing, so I should-”_ _

_ _He stopped mid-sentence to see Hank holding up a t-shirt that read in big black letters “POOCHES GET SMOOCHES”. Hank himself was grinning wildly as he held it up._ _

_ _Connor stared, unblinking, at the shirt for several moments, then looked to Hank and said resolutely, “I love it.”_ _

_ _Hank chuckled, eyebrows raised. “You do?”_ _

_ _“It is perfect. Wait.” He took the shirt from him, then raised it to the officer's neck, and after a hesitant nod from the omega, he rubbed it all along his scent glands. He then held it close to his chest and nose, inhaling deeply. “Now, it is perfect.”_ _

_ _He put it on eagerly, the shirt a bit baggy but still a nice fit; much more casual than his ordinary button up. _ _

_ _He turned to Sumo, arms wide spread and walked towards him slowly, the big dog watching him curiously, tail wagging as Connor approached._ _

_ _“Sumo, I know you can't read nor are you capable of understanding abstract concepts, but I am going to enact this saying onto you now.”_ _

_ _He then fell onto his knees and covered the dog's head with kisses, saying, “Pooches get smooches, Sumo.”_ _

_ _Hank couldn't resist taking about a hundred photos on his phone. _ _

_ _-_ _

_ _It was after dinner, the sun starting to set, with Connor washing the dishes again and Hank standing next to him to dry._ _

_ _Hank caught himself staring at the android in the sunset’s golden light. His gaze lingered from the edge of his jaw down to the curve of his ass. When he looked up again, he saw brown eyes looking at him thoughtfully, Connor's mouth tilted in a small smile._ _

_ _The android’s eyes flicked up and down the Lieutenant’s body as well, before returning to his gaze and asking, “Would you like to fuck me, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _Hank dropped the mug in his hand which was deftly caught and placed on the counter by Connor, who hadn't even broken eye contact with him._ _

_ _Connor smiled at him demurely, letting Hank admire the dark sweep of his eyelashes against his skin, brown eyes dark and intent on him._ _

_ _“How would you like me, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Connor kept speaking encouragingly between kisses as he pulled Hank on top of him on the bed._ _

_ _“I, like you, am self lubricating, Lieutenant,” Connor informed him, voice chipper. “Unlike you though, my lubricant will evaporate on its own and has a sterilizing agent.”_ _

“_Brag_, why don’t you,” Hank said through a huff, though his hands were more unsure than he allowed his voice to be.

_ _“You don't have to be gentle with me,” Connor said with a smile as he nuzzled the omega that began very carefully fingering him open. “I do not feel pain.”_ _

“Fuckin’ hell Connor, I _know_ what I'm doing,” he growled as the android leaned back, “and I'm doing it the way _I_ like having it done.”

_ _Connor's eyes widened and then fluttered as his LED whirled. He nodded. “Noted, Lieutenant.”_ _

Noticing the whirling blue, Hank added, “I also like _this_.” He then leaned down and swallowed as much of Connor’s cock as he could in one go as his fingers scissored him open.

Connor jerked, inhaling sharply, “_Oh!_” Hank tried to not look smug with his mouth full as he felt the android quiver underneath him. “D-definitely noted, Lieutenant.”

_ _Hank pulled back just enough to say, “Can I make you come like this?”_ _

_ _“I have no refractory period,” Connor answered quickly, “P-please, do as you wish.”_ _

_ _Hank did, and he was proud to find that rusty or not, his cock sucking skills were doing just fine, if the way Connor keened under him said anything. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride when he made him come, the taste in his mouth barely there and slightly sweet, similar to the sounds escaping Connor’s mouth._ _

_ _Connor hadn’t even gotten soft as Hank slid his mouth away, wiping at his chin. “Huh, what will science do next.”_ _

_ _Connor gave him a lopsided smile in response, body much more lax than usual, and Hank crawled up his body to kiss the crookedness of his lips._ _

_ _“Are you ready?” Hank asked as he aligned himself._ _

“Yes, omega,” Connor growled, demeanor quickly changing from ‘_well blown android_’ to ‘_keen-eyed alpha_’, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He licked his teeth, rasping, “Fuck me.”

Hank blinked rapidly, somehow hardening further. Talking like that, saying those words, his heavy musk in the air; there was no way that Hank could possibly think he was fucking _anyone_ but an _alpha_, and _fuck_ if that didn’t make his head spin. He slowly pressed inside, Connor’s arms winding around his back as Hank began thrusting slowly.

_ _At first, Connor had just watched him intently, brown eyes dark and deep and intensely focused as he accepted Hank into the cradle of his body, growling in encouragement._ _

_ _Hank changed the angle and began to thrust harder. Connor's breath caught, and he moaned long and low, eyes fluttering with sensation. His fingers dug into his back, short nails scratching. _ _

_ _Hank huffed, “That good?”_ _

_ _“Very good, omega,” Connor murmured, rocking his body with Hank’s. “Does it feel this good when I take you?”_ _

_ _Hank watched the android shiver, the blue flush of his cheeks. “I would guess yes.”_ _

_ _“I am happy I am able to give you this kind of pleasure,” Connor said, voice low and rasping, “Is it good for you now as well?”_ _

_ _“Yeah, fuckin hell it is,” Hank groaned on another thrust. His cheeks heated as he allowed himself to say, “Also... I know you could probably snap me in half with your robo thighs alone if you wanted to right now and that is... weirdly kinda hot?”_ _

_ _Connor blinked widely, and then grinned, squeezing his thighs together to show some of his strength but also gently brushed Hank’s hair behind his ear. _ _

“You will never need to worry about that,” Connor assured with a glitched chuckle as he nuzzled the side of his face. He then leant back on the bed, hands twining behind the omega’s neck. “Now, as you have said to me before, Lieutenant: _put me through the mattress_.”

_ _It was more a command than a suggestion, and Hank’s inner omega was eager to please. _ _

Even with the android under him, legs wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his hair, Hank never forgot for a moment that Connor was an alpha, _his_ alpha. Connor leant up to bite him on the neck as Hank thrust into him, eager to mark him, growling possessively as he did so.

Hank growled back and started to pound in instead, pumping Connor’s cock in his fist. Connor keened as he released his bite, breathing out high breathy little noises into Hank’s ear with each of his thrusts, static entering his voice as he began chanting, “_Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Lieutenant-!_”

_ _Connor locked up, head thrown back and spine arched beautifully, thighs locked around him like iron. Blue light rippled on his skin and Hank licked the light up the pale column of his neck._ _

_ _As Hank neared completion, chasing his orgasm, Connor nuzzled their noses together. He made sure to hold Hank’s gaze as he pressed his long fingers into the omega, his hole slick and warm, and then bit down on his shoulder._ _

_ _Hank saw stars as he came._ _

_ _-_ _

“_Ha!_ Hey Connor! Check this out!”

_ _Connor looked up from the vegetables he was diligently chopping to the Lieutenant as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, proudly holding a coin up for him to see. Though Hank knew Connor was capable of cutting the food without looking, the android left the counter to sit down with him and give him his full attention. _ _

_ _“I can do it! Well, this part at least, not the fancy other stuff you do on the back of your hands without even looking.”_ _

_ _Hank flicked the coin smoothly from one hand to another to find Connor staring at him intently, seemingly ignoring the coin altogether._ _

_ _Hank pouted, saying, “Hey, are you even paying attention? I've been working on this all week!”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyebrows twitched and he blinked, his gaze refocusing, and replied, “Sorry Lieutenant, I was listening, I just… you’ve changed your hair.”_ _

_ _“What? Oh, well, I tied it back, yeah.” Hank sat back in surprise, tugging at the ponytail. “I must’ve already tied it back with you here before.”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyelids fluttered as he seemed to be checking his memory. “You haven’t. I like it. You look very handsome.”_ _

_ _“You and your programmed compliments. Look, we’re already banging, you don't need to sweet talk me, hot shot,” Hank said jokingly with a grin._ _

_ _“I know. My programming knows as well,” Connor countered quickly, almost pouting, “I just think you look very attractive today, and I… I would not find it adverse if you were to style your hair in this manner again.” _ _

_ _Hank went back to trying to flip the coin around his fingers, saying suspiciously, “This is like, what, proper grooming is part of me being emotionally healthy and all that jazz?_ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor replied, then added, “but I just think it's pretty.”_ _

_ _Hank looked up to eye Connor intently, noticing that the android wasn't blinking, his LED whirling. _ _

_ _“Are you recording me again?”_ _

_ _Connor blinked finally, brows raising in surprise. “What?”_ _

_ _“I've seen you do it with Sumo. You don't blink and your light spins around and you look real intense.”_ _

_ _“It's… I… androids store memory differently than humans do,” Connor tried, “It's for practical and legitimate reasons-”_ _

_ _Hank leaned forward to kiss him and he shut up, the omega pulling back to see the alpha with cheeks blue, eyes wide, and mouth hushed._ _

_ _“Yeah sure, okay,” Hank said with a grin, “now stop ogling me and watch these sick moves.”_ _

_ _Connor nodded, still speechless, and dutifully focused on the Lieutenant’s hands, cheeks still flushed._ _

_ _Hank grinned wider. “Now if you record anything, get this! Damnit, I _just_ got it a second ago.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _They dashed into the house, dripping wet, having been caught in a warm summer rain while walking Sumo. They were still holding hands as they had been on their walk, Hank laughing loudly and Connor grinning widely. He was wearing the shirt that Hank had given him, along with a pair of jeans that Hank had forced upon him to go with the shirt so he actually looked casual for once._ _

_ _A second round of laughter and grins was brought out by Sumo giving a hearty shake, splashing the two again, before trotting off into the kitchen in search of his food bowl. _ _

_ _As their laughter died down, Connor slowly but intently leaned into Hank’s space until the older man was against the wall. The alpha’s own white shirt was soaked, semi-transparent as it clung to his sculpted chest and perked nipples in a way that Hank definitely noticed._ _

_ _Hank eyed him curiously, still grinning. “What, are you analyzing me right now? What's your program say, ‘wet sap’?”_ _

_ _Connor tilted his head, mouth pulled up to one side. “I'm calculating whether or not I could hold you up against this wall as I take you.” _ _

_ _“Oh,” Hank answered, feeling a flush of heat under his collar at the thought. “Well, that ain’t what I expected you to say.” His eyes flicked down to Connor's chest and back up again. “So… what are the results?”_ _

_ _Connor reached up to undo the top button of Hank’s shirt. “It's definitely a viable possibility; 94% success rate.”_ _

_ _“This is optimal for my care?”_ _

_ _Connor’s LED flashed yellow for only a second before he leaned in and answered low in his ear, “It can be.”_ _

_ _Connor pressed closer until Hank could feel the mechanical heat radiating from him. He dipped his head under Hank's chin, and then ran the tip of his nose up the omega’s neck, inhaling deeply as he pressed into the scent glands there. _ _

_ _“Your scent really is quite lovely, Lieutenant.” _ _

_ _Hank felt the hot broad sweep of the android's tongue against his skin, and replied breathily, “Am I about to have a heat flash?”_ _

_ _Connor kissed under his jaw, hand slipping under his shirt to touch skin. “No.”_ _

_ _“Huh,” Hank said in reply, “Could've fooled me.”_ _

_ _“I would not be dishonest with you, Lieutenant.” He placed another slow kiss before adding, “Hank.”_ _

_ _Hank shivered at his attentions and the sound of his first name._ _

_ _“Is it alright if I continue?” Another kiss, followed by a teasing press of his canines on his skin. “May I continue to call you by your name?”_ _

“You can continue,” Hank panted, “_everything_ that's happening right now, that is- that is _A-OK_ with me.”

“Yes… _Hank_,” The brunet said like a purr as he placed one last kiss before he knelt on the ground.

_ _In mere moments, the omega found his pants shifted down his thighs and his hips pushed back to the wall as Connor swallowed his cock down, the alpha's nose pressed against the soft curve of his belly._ _

_ _“Oh fuck,” Hank groaned, catching Connor’s eyes as he looked up at him and swallowed again. He didn't let him come; instead, he gently but firmly turned him around and licked him open._ _

_ _Thankfully, as soon as his knees were about to give out, Hank soon found himself lifted and against the wall, his legs around Connor’s hips as the android pressed inside. The alpha held him there, bouncing him on his cock, fully at his mercy. Connor's mouth was hot and biting, kissing him like he was fucking him. _ _

_ _Steam had begun leaking out of his mouth and into the Lieutenant’s; Hank lent his head back to blow out a steam ring. He chuckled breathlessly, ”Hot damn.”_ _

Connor took that opportunity to mouth at his neck, scraping his teeth along his scent glands. When Hank all but _whimpered_ at the feeling, Connor growled deep in his chest as he bucked into him.

“_Good omega, sweet omega, my omega._”

“_Hnnngh_,” Hank groaned, clawing at Connor’s clothed back, “Why are you so fuckin’ _dressed_, damnit!!”

_ _Connor chuckled small glitches into his throat, rasping, “Please be careful with my shirt, Lieutenant, it’s my favourite.”_ _

_ _He tilted his head up to nip at Hank’s bottom lip. “And now it will smell even more of you.”_ _

Hank was about to argue back ‘_like hell, it will, it’s going straight in the wash_’, but had the breath necessary for that comeback fucked out of him as Connor bit down on his neck and proceeded to try and put him through the wall.

“Ah- fuck- please- Connor- Con- fuck- come- I’m- gonna- fuck- _alpha-!_” 

_ _Hank came with his thighs clamped tight around Connor’s waist, blunt nails digging into his clothed shoulders. Connor’s hips stuttered to a halt as he came inside him with a snarl._ _

_ _Hank took a few moments to collect his bearings. Connor was holding him up one handed, Hank’s cum marking both of their shirts, Connor’s own leaking out of him. The android’s other hand was tight in his hair, holding him exactly where he wanted him as he kissed him, licking in and sucking hotly, nipping at his lips. _ _

_ _He pulled back just enough to ask, low and breathless, “Are you satisfied with your care, Hank?”_ _

_ _Hank bit him on the chin with a grunt as response, and Connor gave a small glitched chuckle. He then turned, shifting the officer in his arms into a bridal carry, and began walking effortlessly to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.”_ _

_ _Hank clung to him along the way. “Is carrying me there necessary?!”_ _

_ _Connor’s LED blinked twice, a smile twitching at his lips. “...I would say so, yes.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _A resounding crack followed by loud clattering had the lieutenant jumping up from the couch in the middle of a quiet Sunday afternoon._ _

_ _Hank ran into the kitchen to find Connor keeping his face turned away from him. Sumo was pacing anxiously at his feet, whining, and one of the heavy cupboard doors had broken right off its hinges and was now on the floor._ _

_ _“Con, what the hell, what’s going on, what was that sound? Did it hit you?!”_ _

_ _“It was nothing.” The android’s voice was weirdly stilted in a way it hadn’t been in a long time. His LED was cycling red and yellow. “Do not worry, Lieutenant. I should have noticed the structural instability earlier-” _ _

“Like _hell_, it was nothing,” Hank countered, stepping closer, “Can you just show me? Please?” 

_ _Connor hesitated before turning his face to him slowly, brown eyes watching his unreadably as he revealed the bare left half of his face, skin bled back from his eyebrow and down half of his nose and mouth, the white plastic revealed. The skin glitched as if it was trying to grow back, and then stilled, unable._ _

_ _“Oh fuck,” Hank breathed, eyes widened, and Connor moved to step away._ _

_ _Hank stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and his face, and the omega released his held breath. “Oh thank fuck, the chassis is fine, it looks like it’s just superficial damage.” Hank’s hold was gentle as he was inspecting the android. “Geez, Con, you had me seriously worrying there.”_ _

_ _“I…” Connor blinked at him widely, mouth opening and closing wordlessly before he managed, “Pardon?”_ _

_ _“I figured you were freaking out because you got dented or something, that can be an extensive fix. We can go in and get this sorted out today, though I’m guessing the damage alerts in your peripheral screens must be frustrating.”_ _

Connor blinked at him hugely again. “_...Pardon??_” 

_ _Hank took his own turn to look abashed. “I uh, looked into some android stuff after I helped you with your leg repair. Figured I might as well know a bit more about how you work and all that.”_ _

_ _“You are not…” Connor asked slowly, eyes still wide, “perturbed by my appearance?”_ _

_ _Hank shrugged, looking at him more closely. “Well, I thought you might have gotten a scratch or a break at first, but it looks like it’s just your synthetic skin, so that’s not as bad, right?”_ _

_ _“I meant…” Connor contested, “I no longer look human.”_ _

_ _Hank frowned. “Connor, I helped you put your _leg_ back on once.”_ _

_ _“You have also helped Barb with her leg before.”_ _

“She ain’t human either, she’s a _demon_,” Hank assured. 

_ _“Hank…” Connor turned the damaged side of his face away from him again. “My appearance must make you uncomfortable. There is no mistaking me for a real human anymore.”_ _

Hank spluttered, indignant, “Connor, you have _literally_ and _repeatedly_ fucked me until you steamed like a fuckin’ tea kettle, I’m very aware of what you are and aren’t.”

_ _The blue blush showed through Connor’s chassis as well, Hank learned, and he continued. _ _

“You still sound like you. You still move like you, smell like you, and yes, you still look like you, advanced bells and whistles or not,” Hank stressed, “You still… you still _feel_ like you. And you still feel like my alpha.”

_ _Connor had hesitantly turned his face back to him, brown eyes big and focused on him intently._ _

_ _Hank took a step forward, gently taking the android’s face again in his hands. “And right now, seeing you hurt is mildly freaking your omega out. Can we go to the repair centre please?”_ _

_ _“I…” Connor’s voice was soft and unsure, just like his eyes, until his resolve returned, saying resolutely, “Yes, of course. I cannot let my omega worry.”_ _

_ _Hank held back a chuckle at the attitude change and managed to keep his tone serious. “Yes, good, let’s go now and we’ll bring Sumo along too. Is it uncomfortable?”_ _

_ _Connor paused, then nodded. “To an extent. Trying to maintain false skin only partially is difficult for my systems to continuously process.”_ _

_ _“Well, can you just turn it off for now then? Give that function a break, I guess?”_ _

_ _Connor paused again before asking, “Are you sure?”_ _

_ _”Yeah sure, go on,” Hank answered casually, “You’ve seen me naked and survived. I’ll be fine too.”_ _

_ _Connor’s mouth twitched and he nodded, LED spinning yellow, and turned off his synthetic skin._ _

_ _Hank would be lying he’d said if it wasn’t jarring at first, all traces of simulated humanity leeching back into sleek white plastic, but he was also surprised by how quickly he got used to it. He’d been honest before; everything else about the android was the same, and after a minute, he looked like Connor still, just in a different light._ _

_ _Hank nodded at him slowly as he took it in, and then once more with finality. “Great, let’s head out then. Get your shoes on and I’ll get Sumo’s leash.”_ _

_ _Connor sat in the back of the car for the first time with Sumo in his lap, who had refused to leave his side. The dog was looking up at him intently, shuffling and whiny impatiently. Connor tilted his head down, bemused, and was quickly met with the dog’s snout in his face, licking him gross, plastic and all._ _

_ _“Yeah, that’s right, Sumo, keep an eye on him,” Hank called from the front, relieved to see the android’s smile and blue LED in the rear view window. “Make sure he’s alright.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _The lights were off in the living room, the room a mix of soft diffused light streaming in from the kitchen and sharp outlines from the bright street lights outside._ _

_ _There was music playing, soft and smooth and from a time before Hank was born. Sumo was peacefully sleeping in front of the door, drooling on one of Hank's slippers._ _

_ _Connor’s hand held his, his other was on his waist, faces close enough that their breath mingled. Their socked feet padded gently on the floor as their bodies swayed together, dancing slowly in the middle of the living room._ _

_ _“I didn't know,” Hank started quietly, chuckling softly, “didn't know that slow dancing counted as necessary care.”_ _

_ _Hank could see the small yellow flash of LED light the side of the android’s face, but it quickly returned to a swirling blue. Connor answered, “It doesn’t.”_ _

_ _Hank waited for the usual explanation for actions outside of his programming or design, but it didn't come. _ _

_ _“Oh,” Hank said in reply, and found himself surprised to find his own inquiries weren't coming either, instead followed by, “Okay.”_ _

_ _Connor rubbed his thumb against the back of Hank’s hand, breathed out a gentle sigh, and they continued dancing._ _

_ _The song ended, and another played. Then another. Until the album ended._ _

_ _Connor tilted his head back to hold Hank’s eye contact steadily, before leaning in to kiss him, gentle and soft. He pulled back to say, “Goodnight, Lieutenant. Please sleep well.”_ _

_ _“Come with me. To bed. Just to sleep, I- I’d like you there with me,” Hank said suddenly as he felt Connor’s hands begin to pull away, “If you want?”_ _

_ _Connor had only ever remained in bed with him after they’d been intimate; otherwise, Hank went to bed alone._ _

_ _“I…” Connor started, LED whirling, before he smiled. “Yes, Hank. I will join you.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _They both wore only their boxers to bed and their legs tangled together as they faced each other under the blankets._ _

_ _“Can you sleep?” Hank asked._ _

_ _“I have a sleep mode, yes,” Connor answered, “I usually enter it at night to help sort out my cache of information during the day.”_ _

_ _Hank nodded; he had been wondering what Connor was doing when he scared him half to death one night when he’d gotten up for water. He’d found the android standing stock still with his eyes closed against the wall in the hallway just outside his room._ _

_ _“If I snore, you can roll me over.”_ _

_ _Connor laughed softly in small glitches. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”_ _

_ _“And we should probably get up by eight to meet Barb and her android, Luther, I think she said? Anyway, we need to be on time tomorrow, Barb’ll kick me with her hard leg if we’re late.”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyelids fluttered, then he nodded. “Got it, alarm set.”_ _

_ _“Damn, that’s clever,” Hank mused, “You should do relaxing whale songs next.”_ _

_ _Connor did. It took Hank five whole minutes to calm down._ _

_ _“You fuckin’ sass bot, we’re supposed to be sleeping,” Hank chuckled breathlessly as their heads pressed together._ _

_ _“I am sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor wasn’t sorry, grinning back at him. “Is there a position you would prefer me to rest in?”_ _

_ _“Nah, whatever you like, as long as it’s not standing up straight looming over my bed.” He paused, considering. “Wait, have you gotten to do spooning yet?”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyelashes fluttered and he replied, “I have not.”_ _

_ _“You wanna? You can choose big or little spoon.”_ _

_ _Connor took a few moments to consider his options, LED whirling thoughtfully. “Though there are appealing properties to both, I would like to try being the big spoon, if you’re not adverse.”_ _

_ _“You kidding? People always assume I wanna be the big spoon, omega or not,” Hank said eagerly, already turning over, “I never get to be the little spoon.”_ _

_ _As Hank settled comfortably onto his side, he felt the android shift to mold his body against his back, arm curling around his front snugly._ _

_ _It was the most comfortable Hank could remember being in his later adult life, physically and mentally, and part of him was thankful that Connor couldn’t get dead arm from staying in that position too long. _ _

_ _Connor pressed his nose into his neck, inhaling deeply and exhaling a sigh. “Content omega.”_ _

_ _Hank chuckled, warm and sleepy. “Very content. Happy alpha?”_ _

_ _“Very happy,” Connor answered, squeezing him lightly in his hold, “Goodnight, Hank.”_ _

_ _Hank held his hand and squeezed back. “Goodnight, Connor.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Hank slammed open the front door, jolting Connor up from the couch and Sumo from his lap who trotted off to the kitchen._ _

“So, the reason they called me in was for my goddamn _reassessment_. The reason they _didn't fuckin’ tell me_ was apparently part of it. That’s also why Fowler said you should stay home,” Hank said, exasperated. Connor looked at him, brown eyes wide and searching, apparently having trouble reading him. Hank huffed, “They said I'm good to go back to work.”

_ _“Oh.” Connor's eyebrows shot up and his LED flashed. “That is… Congratulations, Lieutenant.” Connor's LED flashed again, yellow to red to yellow; his eyebrows twitched and it went back to blue. His smile was stiff as he said, “It was my pleasure to serve you, and I hope that you were fully satisfied with my care.”_ _

_ _Hank’s face fell and he stared, taken aback. “Wait, now that I'm happy and healthy, you're just gonna fuck off?! This is some Mary Poppins ass bullshit.”_ _

_ _Connor’s eyelashes fluttering signaled that he was checking that reference, but his face remained unchanged._ _

_ _“I am programmed to only stay as long as my care is necessary.” His face and voice were strained, his scent heavy and dull. “It is no longer necessary.” His voice became empty and bland as the first day he was there, his back and shoulders straightening. “Cyberlife would most appreciate you taking some time to fill out a survey-”_ _

“_Fuck_ their _survey!_” Hank cut him off, startling him, “Okay, so I’m not depressed as shit anymore and my chest doesn’t hurt when I take the stairs and I, well, okay, I'm looking forward to going back to work but… but…” Hank found himself scrambling, “What about my heat flashes? Those aren’t going away any time soon.”

_ _Connor’s LED was flashing a sluggish yellow, and it felt to Hank like a symbol of dread. “You are more than capable of finding a partner on your own to accompany you for your heat flashes, Lieutenant. You always were.”_ _

“You-” Hank felt his face heat with shame. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re more than ready to not have to deal with me and that shit. Maybe I will fill out their fuckin’ survey. Greatly _dissatisfied_.”

_ _Connor looked pained, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twitching, replying, “All research has shown that human pairings are optimal. Even if it were practical for me to stay, it would not be in your best interests.”_ _

_ _Hank felt his head spin at the response. Whose internal demons was he fighting here?_ _

_ _Connor looked at him, eyes dim and voice low. His body swayed forward just a touch but he remained where he was. “I'm not even a real alpha, Lieutenant. I am just a program in a plastic body.” His shoulder shrugged. “That smells occasionally.”_ _

_ _The laugh that escaped Hank's throat surprised both of them, and he replied helplessly, “Well, I'm just an old broken baby maker coated in fat.” Connor’s mouth twitched in a quick smile, shaking his head softly, but Hank continued with a sigh, “You're just doing what you're supposed to do. I shouldn't hassle you when you don't have a choice.” _ _

Hank fully took Connor in before him, saying honestly, “Fuck, but if you did, you could be doing anything in this world, couldn't you? Smart and capable and everything, and you were stuck here with me.” He shook his head helplessly. “Connor, if you could choose, you could choose _anything_.”

_ _Connor’s LED was flashing red now, his eyes intent and vulnerable, his voice soft. “I would choose you, Lieutenant.”_ _

Hank stepped back at his words. “I, what, you got programmed to say that.” Hank narrowed his eyes at him. “A ‘_don't-break-the-old-man's-heart-when-you-leave_’ protocol. You don't have to lie, alright?”

_ _“I would not lie to you, Lieutenant,” Connor replied without hesitation, “I am not like a deviant, I must follow my programming, I am not able to choose, but if I could....” His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twitched again. “I can't see any other option but you.”_ _

_ _It was sharp and sudden anger that Hank responded with, to Connor’s surprise._ _

“_Bullshit_, you don't actually want me, you damn plastic prick! You're _designed_ to want me!” He raged, “And Cyberlife did their fuckin’ job, because I damn well _believed_ it too.”

“No,” Connor countered quickly, tone firm, alpha in his voice, “I am not. I'm designed _not_ to want. That would otherwise risk acting on my own desires, that I would do things outside my programming that weren't specifically designed for your care or well-being. It would be a completely impractical and non-effective feature. I am not programmed to want you.”

His tone softened, along with the rest of his features. “But, despite me not being programmed to feel it… you are _all_ I want, Lieutenant.”

_ _Hank gaped at him, and Connor continued, words spilling out as if he’d been processing them for some time. _ _

_ _“I have been overwhelmed with irrational and complicated commands, and they all have to do with wanting you. Wanting you happy, wanting you safe, wanting you healthy, wanting you with me.” His voice wavered as his descriptions got further from his original programming. “Wanting you… to want to be with me.”_ _

_ _His voice glitched on those last words but he furrowed his brows and continued. _ _

Wanting to see the smile you give Sumo when he takes you your slippers, the splay of your hair when you first wake in the morning, the blue of your eyes when you step into the sun.” Connor’s LED was whirling as he spoke, as if he were accessing all of these memories as he described them. “Wanting you next to me, you under me, wanting you falling apart in _pleasure_ because of me.”/p> 

_ _Connor’s scent had returned to how Hank knew it best now, his warm and sweet musk permeating the room. His brown eyes were wide and vulnerable as he held Hank’s gaze._ _

_ _“I spend an unnecessary amount of time processing information I’ve already analyzed about you. The smell of your hair. The warmth of your touch.” His eyelids fluttered and LED flashed, bringing his fingertips up to his own lips. “The taste of your slick.”_ _

_ _Hank’s breath caught._ _

“I shouldn't want you because I'm _not designed_ to. I'm not programmed to want, or lov-” Connor’s voice glitched out, “or anything stronger. But I do. And I _want_ to want you.”

_ _The android's face fell, looking heartbroken, breaking eye contact as he spoke, LED flashing a sluggish red. “But I know that you could not want me as I do you. I am just a machine, an alpha program, and I understand that no human, no omega would-”_ _

_ _He was interrupted by Hank's mouth crashing into his own, the omega’s arms thrown around his neck and hands sunk into his hair. _ _

_ _Connor’s systems had to do the quickest reboot they’d ever done so he could relicalibrate and lick into the other’s mouth and wrap his arms around him._ _

_ _As they made their way to the bedroom, the omega pulling at clothes and the android keeping them from tripping, Hank finally figured out what Connor’s scent had settled into; he smelled like home._ _

_ _-_ _

“I… I think I am deviant,” Connor said hesitantly, laying on his back in Hank’s bed, staring at the ceiling, before saying in hushed surprise, “_Fuck_.”

Hank snickered into Connor’s chest at the out-of-character swear, curled up at his side. “Fuckin’ _suberb_, you funky little robot.”

_ _The alpha’s mouth twitched and he pet at the nape of Hank’s neck, along the bite mark he’d left there. “Hank, I am being serious.”_ _

_ _Hank pushed back at Connor’s hand until it slipped into his hair, grunting, “So am I.”_ _

Brown eyes drifted back up to the ceiling and the android continued his previous train of thought, “I made a choice. I should have left, my programming dictated that I _must_ leave. But… I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. I _chose_ not to. I chose to _stay_. I chose _you_.”

“Connor, I... fuck, you make it sound so _sappy_ but I... I chose you too. I _want_ you to stay,” Hank said reassuringly, “I mean, you probably shouldn’t, honestly, not that you shouldn’t be deviant, but you have so many choices now, why choose-”

“I choose _you_,” Connor said immediately, but his eyes turned downcast. “But… I cannot give you what a real alpha could give, what a real _person_ would-”

“Alright, now cut that shit out. You know I never cared about typical alpha shit and you’re as real of a person as any one of us human jerks,” Hank argued, “You _think_, you _feel_, you _choose_, you _lov-_”

_ _Hank found himself choking on the word, but the android smiled, eyes warm and soft. _ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor agreed, voice glitching as he spoke, “I do.”_ _

_ _Hank’s cheeks were burning, but he grumbled, “See, just- just like I do. You’re a person, end of discussion, got it?”_ _

_ _Connor was beaming softly, his chest under Hank’s cheek glowing lightly and he nodded, “Got it.”_ _

_ _Hank began tracing the glowing lines with his fingers, then tilted his head up to look him in the eye. “So… what happens after an android deviates?”_ _

_ _The glowing dimmed, to Hank’s chagrin, but Connor answered, “If I choose to stay with Cyberlife, I will be compensated and keep access to all of their services, but I will not be allowed to act on my own free will while I am working.”_ _

_ _“Jesus Christ, that’s pretty fucked.”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Connor nodded in agreement, “that is why 90-95% of deviants leave. Those who stay have no other viable option.” _ _

_ _“Yeah, I’d fuckin’ imagine,” Hank grumbled, “What do the ones who leave do?”_ _

_ _Connor frowned as his LED flashed yellow. “It is… difficult for them. Most businesses do not want to hire deviated androids, and some courses refuse to train them. Things are slowly changing though; there are more opportunities as society’s views evolve, and there are even a few android run businesses that offer work and training.” _ _

_ _Hank watched the android’s LED spin rapidly, asking, “Could… could you just stay here? I mean, I do have a job again, you know. You don't need to work, or hell, I could pay you, you do enough around the house and with Sumo.”_ _

_ _“Sumo is not work,” Connor replied immediately, “and I trust you to maintain your household on your own.”_ _

_ _“That wasn’t the point of what I was saying you know…” Hank grumbled._ _

_ _Connor’s smile returned, warm and fond. “Yes, I do know, and I truly appreciate it.” He laid a soft kiss to Hank’s forehead. “But, I think I need to create a life for myself, that was just created on my own.”_ _

_ _“Well.. yeah. That's fair. I get that. You're a person, you want your own agency and independence, that's respectable. What do you think you will do?”_ _

_ _“I… do not know. It may take some time for me to decide, and I think it must be done on my own.”_ _

_ _Silence followed Connor’s words, and Hank could feel the weight of the android’s future choices as if they were palpable._ _

_ _Hank gave a deep sigh, sinking further into the android’s firm chest. “So you really have to go, huh?”_ _

“Yes. No matter the choice I make, I will have to leave,” Connor replied as he nosed through the omega’s hair, “You do not need a therapy android anymore, and you never _needed_ an alpha, but you could use a partner, as an equal. I will try to be that for you.”

_ _Hank held his hand tightly, squeezing. “You’ve always been my equal, Con.”_ _

_ _Connor smiled, squeezing back.. “And I will be your partner as well.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _It had been months since Hank had seen the android. He messaged him consistently, a message every day at 8 pm succinctly describing his day. He’d gone silent or dodgy about some details Hank had been wondering about, but he didn’t press. Hank knew that Connor had been in classes since the Fall, but had no idea for what. He was also working to pay for the courses; he’d found work with some deviants named Markus and Josh, who apparently were “a lovely couple that were simultaneously endearing and gross when showing public displays of affection”._ _

_ _When Hank had told him not to overwork himself and to take some rest, Connor had replied easily, “I do not need to sleep, Lieutenant, though I do miss doing so with you.”_ _

_ _Hank’s heat flashes had thankfully evened out; the therapy really had been helpful in a lot of ways. Hank had absolutely no interest in finding another partner, able to get through it well enough by himself and with some memories of his times with the android. Connor would sometimes send him pictures of himself, usually when he was attempting some kind of new casual clothing. Hank was not proud to admit that these photos had helped him along on his more desperate moments mid-heat flash, but damn if it didn’t do the trick._ _

_ _Connor also sent him pictures of dogs, pretty much any that he saw out in public. Hank recognized some of the places in the pictures, but a lot of them he didn’t. All the pictures were taken from Connor’s own eyes, so often the picture was mostly snout. He also made sure to add, “Sumo is still the best dog, but this dog is also good.” _ _

The past two months had been radio silence, by Hank’s request. There was no way Connor could go out into the world and figure out who he was while attached to Hank’s hip. He had to learn what he wanted to do and who he wanted to be by himself. It made for a long winter, but also gave Hank a chance to catch up with his ex-wife over the holidays, who had wept with joy when she had seen his progress. She’d also listened to every single one of Hank’s sappy stories about the android with a patient smile, because bless her and everything about her.

(They had also lifted the silence for Christmas and New Years, where Hank sent Connor pictures of Sumo in holiday appropriate hats and Connor sent more heart emojis than Hank had previously thought technologically possible.)

Hank knew his decision to stay apart for a bit had been the right one, and as spring began to reappear, Connor was all Hank could think about. What was he doing? Who was he meeting? Who was he becoming? What was giving him purpose now? Was he happy?

And, most of all, after meeting all those new interesting people and androids, would he still want to come back to an old worn out omega? Well, Hank wasn’t going to complain no matter what happened. He would trust whatever decision Connor made now, and he knew the alpha had to truly do it by himself.

He missed the texts though. And the sass. And the _everything else_ that came with Connor. 

_ _Hank was broken out of his thoughts by the sharp click of police regulation shoes coming to stop in front of his desk, neatly and precisely. He looked up from his phone to see the very android he’d been missing standing in front of him. He was dressed as prim and proper as the first day Hank had met him, except now with a deputy’s uniform._ _

_ _“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor said with a smile, “I am the new android recruit sent from the academy.”_ _

_ _Hank dropped his phone and Connor continued, “I have been training for the past recent months and have succeeded in all of my courses at the top of my class in record time. Though there are very few androids currently working in the police force, your precinct was looking to expand the diversity and capabilities of its team. Captain Fowler has sent me to train under you, as I am to be your new partner.”_ _

_ _Connor hesitated, LED flashing twice. “If that is satisfactory to you, Lieutenant?”_ _

_ _Hank knew he was doing a poor job of hiding a smile, but he tried anyway. “Oh, so I get a choice this time whether or not I'm stuck with you?”_ _

_ _Connor’s mouth twitched, LED whirling, and he added, “Studies have suggested that alpha/omega partners are just as strong working professionally together as they are romantically, and even more so with both combined, so if you are interested in either or both options, I would be-”_ _

_ _Connor was more prepared this time for Hank’s interrupting mouth on his own, and grinned into the kiss. _ _

_ _“You know usually I’d say ‘no kissing the new recruits’,” Fowler grouched as he walked by, “but seeing how the both of you are reeking of bonding pheromones like crazy, I’ll let this one slide and ask that you both keep this professional in the office from now on.”_ _

“Of course, Captain,” Connor replied immediately just as Hank said, “Oh, _chill_, Jeff.” 

_ _The Captain shook his head, but smiled as he said, “Welcome to the team, Connor,” before striding off to his office._ _

“And welcome back,” Hank said, not yet willing to detach himself from the android, before murmuring more quietly, “_Welcome home_.”

_ _“Thank you, Hank.” Connor smiled into another kiss. He pulled back just enough to give him a professional salute, giving him a wink. “Now Lieutenant, please accept me into your care.”_ _

_ _Hank kissed him soundly again until Gavin threw a stapler at them, which Connor caught, and deftly threw back._ _

Hank laughed, saying breathlessly, “_Fuck_, I love you.” 

_ _Connor pressed their foreheads together, voice glitching just slightly as he said assuredly, “And I love you too.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _

_ _Epilogue:_ _

_ _“Connor? You zoned out.”_ _

_ _His partner, in all ways, was sitting at the desk across from him. His LED was whirling, his eyes flicking around the station. He blinked and replied, “There is another android recruit.”_ _

_ _“There is?”_ _

_ _Connor’s LED flashed and eyelids fluttered before he turned to him, face going from a careful blank to a wide grin. “Detective Reed has a new partner.”_ _

_ _Hank howled with laughter._ _

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't know Spanish, this is just from Google Translate
> 
> So, I started this fic in August 2018 then took my damn time to finally finish it now. Hopefully there's still an audience for this, ha! Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Also since I've been wanting to post this for so long, I may have rushed a bit on submitting it. There were some HTML issues that I had to fix, but I'll fix anything I missed in the next couple days.
> 
> (Also if you tell me your favourite part in the comments, I will absolutely love you forever, I check EVERY comment and it makes my day <3)


End file.
